


Left in the Dark. (Voltron AU)

by LokiLover27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay Keith (Voltron), General Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Heavy Angst, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Human Sendak (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Anorexia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Langst, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Modern voltron au, Multi, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadness, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Suicidal Intentions, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Vape, Weird dreams, implied smoking, klance, lotor angst, shotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover27/pseuds/LokiLover27
Summary: With bad decisions and accidents that he had never dealt with before, Keith Kogane finds himself submitted to a therapy home with other people mostly around his age who he's never met.As soon as he meets Lance McClain, he starts to learn more that even the greatest people have their faults. Perhaps he wasn't the only one who was dealing with this? Maybe he could actually learn to socialize with them?Friends and enemies made, and secrets never found out are revealed. Together, the group is being left out of something bigger than they'd imagine.~~~Modern Voltron AU filled with angst, confusion, and fluff. (This is basically a mental hospital AU)*If you wish to contact the author (Me) better, message me on Instagram under Loki_Lover27. I don't know how to reply to comments here, so that's your best bet.*





	1. New Introductions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing on here, so forgive me for any mess ups I have. Updates are probably slow, as I have school to focus on as well. My writing is not the best, and I'm working to improve.

A sharp knife was being twirled in his fingers, a soft and warm wind blowing through his hair. Internally, time felt frozen. His glare was strong on his blade. He didn’t want to believe it, but he was actually being sent- more accurately forced, to a “special place”, as he recalled his father putting it, to finally figure out what was wrong.

Keith Kogane thought nothing was wrong with himself. Dangerously low drops of mood were considered teenager behaviour. Anger issues with teachers and fellow students was just who he was. He didn’t see what his father was seeing. Kids insulted him constantly. Emo. Faggot. Suicidal bastard. Common words that rang through his ears. The only things he ever heard.

Keith was a shorter male with black hair that had grown into a mullet. His dark eyes were slightly purple, shaded by thick black eyebrows and his strangely parted bangs. His lips were almost constantly pressed in a frown, a proper smile hadn’t seen the light of day in about 3 years.

Sometimes he often considered that his problems were due to his mother’s abandonment. He’d never met his mom, and had been told she died in a car accident. He scoffed under his breath. Everytime he was told it, he knew his father was lying through his teeth. Whatever had happened to his mother, his dad wanted to keep it to himself.

Keith hated this. He hated everything at this point. The simple thought about his father made his blood boil. He was never around, and the one time he actually was, he caught Keith doing a teenager thing. He’d been caught smoking on the back porch while he had been gone. Keith didn’t expect him to come back- as he never did.

Not to mention that it wasn’t his idea to start. He’d gotten the idea from one of his school friends… A school he’d dropped out of almost a year ago due to his anger issues. Keith didn’t intentionally drop out, but after all of the threats from the teachers, he had no choice. They didn’t like him, and he didn’t like them back.

His thick black eyebrows furrowed. A “special place” being some sort of mental hospital, he assumed. Or maybe it was a lie, as most things were that came out of his father’s mouth. He stood outside of the 7/11, waiting for him to come pick him up. Keith had been asked to pack a bag, one thing he didn’t feel to happy about. The people there probably wanted to go through his stuff. Not like there was anything to hide.

Quickly he shoved his blade into his back pocket as a couple exited the little convenience store, giggling and laughing amongst themselves as they walked to their car. Keith watched in an almost jealousy, his dark eyes burning on their figures. Watching them brought back unwanted memories from his junior high days. Just what he needed at a time like this. His ex’s image burned into the back of his mind.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest, watching as a familiar black sedan pulled up into the parking lot, stopping just in front of the store. Through the slightly tinted windows, he could see his father staring at him with an almost disappointed gaze. His father wasn’t even that bad of a person, but Keith had a deep hate for him. Somewhere inside he felt like he had something to do with all of this.

Taking his time, Keith got into the passenger side of the car, slamming the door shut. The tension in the air was thick, so much so he could have pulled the knife from his pocket and cut it. His father gave a defeated sigh, pulling the car out of the parking lot, and now driving back to their home not too far away. He didn’t understand exactly where Keith’s sudden attitude was coming from.

Yes, he wasn’t around. Yes, he wasn’t the best parent to him. The only way he knew he could fix that was by quitting his job. The last thing he needed to do. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Excited, kiddo?” He asked, glancing at Keith through the rearview mirror. “Why would I be?” Keith spat back, venom dripping in his words. He was not happy at all.

“You get to be away from me for a while.” The only thing Keith could be happy about. Months and months without seeing his dad. Instead, he would be replaced by multiple strangers all “struggling” like him. People he didn’t feel like sharing the sob-story he had of a life with. “Best part.” He mumbled to himself, his dark almost purple eyes scanning everything.

Keith was familiar with the neighborhood- he had only grown up there. The car zoomed by familiar houses and familiar lots, in some of them he could see children playing, or the occasional teen couple hugging. He wasn’t sure why he referred to them as teens- he was only 17. “You’ll have to get lots of your things… Hell knows how long you’ll be there.” His father commented softly.

The young Kogane scoffed under his breath. Hell knows. He repeated mentally. Was he completely oblivious? He figured he’d probably be there for eons, although he wouldn’t live that long. Shortly, the car pulled into the driveway of a pale brown bungalow. It wasn’t a very spacious house, but it was very homelike. It smelt like home, it kept them warm, and gave them a place to put their stuff.

Once his father had parked, and put on the parking brakes, the doors unlocked, and Keith flung his open. He slid himself off the car seat, meeting eye contact with his father from the corner of his eye before shutting the door and walking up the rest of the driveway to the front porch, and soon to the front door. Internally he knew it was locked. It always was. He pulled the silver key out of his back pocket.

Door open, he went inside, paying no attention to his surroundings as he headed down the hallway to his room, which was closed off from the rest of the house by an off-white door. With an aggravated sigh, he pushed open the door with his foot. He saw the rest of his day going to shit.

~~~

The awkward car drive only lasted 45 minutes, and involved Keith zoning out of reality by blasting Set it Off through his earbuds. When the “special place” came into view, the boy almost threw a fit. It looked more like his Grandmother’s house than a therapeutic home. It was smaller than he expected it to be, but still sizable depending on how many people were actually in there.

When the two of them walked in with Keith’s two duffel bags of his things, they were greeted by two people. 

The first one was a female with bright blue eyes, almost turning purple as a matter of fact, and long wavy white hair, her bangs separated evenly on either side of her face. Amethyst-like gems hung from her earlobes. She had darker skin, which really made her eyes stand out. She wore a simply dark purple dress with sleeves falling just below her shoulders, and a multicolored butterfly pattern at the bottom of the dress, along with black platform heels.

Beside her stood a taller man with a pointed orange moustache, and matching slicked back hair that went slightly into a mullet at the back. He had grey eyes, that Keith could barely gaze into. It felt like there was some sort of fatherly nature in them. He wore a simple baby blue button up, and black dress pants.

“Greetings new Paladin!” The male spoke, an accent audible in his voice that Keith couldn’t put his finger on. “My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, but you can simply call me Coran.” Coran introduced, bowing his head slightly. The female’s dark lips twisted to a small grin.

“And my name is Allura. I am the one in charge of this establishment.” Allura introduced, a specific UK accent rolling off her tongue with her words. She was almost too sickeningly sweet for Keith’s tastes. His father, however, smiled. “I’m Keith’s father, and this young man here is Keith.” Keith scoffed silently, before making eye contact with Allura. “I’m… Keith Kogane.” He said roughly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Keith. I’m glad you two reached out to us. We only had one spot left open.” Allura said calmingly. Seemingly out of nowhere, Coran pulled out a clipboard. “Ah yes, that would leave him to room with Mr. Lance McClain.” He commented, before writing something down with a pen he had pulled out of his pocket. “Perfect. Take him to his room. Keith,” She smiled at him.

“You’ll be meeting with everyone later. I assume Lance is already in the room waiting.”

~~~

Coran led Keith down the hallway, carrying his bags like they were absolutely nothing. They had reached a door that was a dark brown, and a little cracked as though it was very old. It likely was. Coran opened his mouth to speak, when a small black cat ran down the hallway, and vanished around a corner. Keith’s eyebrow arched. “I hope you aren’t allergic. It’s one of the other teen’s.” Coran commented, before looking at the door.

“Lance, you have a new roommate!” He called out to whoever was in the room. “Send him in.” Came a nice voice from inside, although sounding a little rough. Coran and Keith exchanged glances, before Coran set down the bags, and headed back down the hallway. That’s when the door opened and Keith was greeted… with the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life. “Hey, I’m Lance.” He introduced, smiling slightly.

The taller boy had choppy and short brown hair, and dark blue eyes that stood out against his tan skin. A small grin was plastered on his lips. He looked to be about Keith’s age. Lance was pretty excited. It had been a while since he actually had a roommate. His last one moved out of the room, due to reasons he didn’t explain.

Lance wore a dark pair of jeans, with a blue shirt that, in nice text, said “A narcissist is someone better looking than you are.”. It said a lot about Lance’s personality. “I’ll ask you about yourself later. Get yourself unpacked, Mr.…” Lance trailed off, arching a thin brown eyebrow, as if to silently ask for a name. “Keith. Kogane..” Keith answered immediately, getting the hint.

He felt bubbly inside, but he couldn’t exactly explain it. Looking at Lance sent a sudden shiver over his body. Maybe it was just his anxiety about meeting new people kicking in. It hadn’t affected him when he first showed up, but now that he was actually conversing with someone he was going to be staying with, it was undeniable.

Now for however long, Keith would be sharing a technical living space with Lance McClain.


	2. Others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith meets two more of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! I'm doing my best to keep it good.

The next part of the day after unpacking involved granted free time, which gave Keith time to meet everyone, and everyone to meet Keith. Lance trailed along beside him- something about someone he didn’t trust going near him. Mentally, Keith wanted to ask Lance why he got put there. What did such a handsome guy have to worry about? What sort of troubles were coming his way? He wasn’t completely sure.

He assumed Lance was pretty popular at school, especially with the ladies. And honestly, he was. Lance found himself to be pretty popular, but that meant nothing to him. Bullying from his childhood caused him to end up where he is now. A 17 year old with body image problems, and a façade faker than Kim Kardashian’s ass. He could be considered just another addition to the “teen angst bullshit”.

However as his fingers were entwined with Keith’s as he dragged him down the hallway. “Hey Lance, slow down.” Keith grumbled, pulling his arm back occasionally to try to get the Cuban boy to slow down. “Sorry, but you’ll really want to meet Pidge.” Lance said with a dorky grin. He proceeded to drag Keith down the hallway, until the two of them ran into another person.

Though looking more like a male, she had light brown hair that was styled almost in a triangular shape, but choppy, matching brown eyes covered by circular glasses. She wore a dark green hoodie with tan shorts. In her hands was a book, which looked like it had been written in, and used multiple times.

“Name’s Pidge. Pidge Gunderson.” She said plainly, her voice coming out a tiny bit deeper than Keith had expected. “Keith Kogane.” Keith replied, looking her up and down, hoping he wasn’t coming off as rude by doing so. Pidge’s eyebrow arched under her messy bangs. “Lance, are you actually going to take him to see Lotor? Guy’s been batshit all morning.” She asked, glancing at the tan boy.

Lance sighed softly. He actually didn’t want to, but what choice did he have? Keith was going to meet him regardless if Lance introduced them to each other or not. “I know what he’s like Pidge, I’ve got this.” He replied simply, crossing his arms over his chest. Pidge grumbled something colourful under her breath. “See the cat got out?” She then asked. Keith raised an eyebrow. The cat from earlier?

“Yeah, he sat outside my door earlier this morning.” Lance grumbled. “If you’re talking about the cat I think you are, I saw him rush down the hallway when I got here.” Keith added, shutting his mouth quickly. “Yeah, guess he let him out.” Pidge sighed, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly as she tucked her book under her arm. Keith raised an eyebrow. The “he” she was referring to must have been this “Lotor” guy.

Pidge bit her lip. She realized that Keith really had no idea what they were talking about. He was new, and he’d figure it out. He would just need some help along the way. “Kova is the cat. He belongs to Lotor.” She explained. Keith hummed understandingly. “There’s three other people you’ll meet, if Lance hasn’t told you.” Pidge continued. Keith shook his head, his full attention on the small girl.

“Okay well…” She started, moving the book under her arm around. “There’s Hunk; he’s a bigger guy, but a real sweetheart. You’ll like him.” She continued, a small grin making its way to her lips. “There’s Shiro; he’s basically like the dad you’ve always wanted. And Lotor; kind of keeps to himself, so I don’t know a lot about him aside that he’s a little bit of a tease.” Keith huffed. Of fucking course he was.

“He’ll get to see them shortly. I thought you were in your room.” Lance said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. One of the only times Pidge freely came out of her room and he didn’t know. He could have guessed, but what would the odds have been? “Pretty sure Hunk’s trying to get into the kitchen. Good luck, kids.” Pidge said with sarcasm dripping from her words. Keith snorted humorlessly.

Soon, Lance’s warm grip was on Keith’s wrist. “C’mon Keith, let’s go find someone.” Keith exchanged glances with him, before Lance proceeded to drag him down the hallway, Pidge fading into the blank walls. “Pretty sure we’ll run into Hunk on his way to the kitchen.” Lance said, his grip on Keith’s wrist loosening significantly. As soon as they took a sharp corner, Lance yelped in surprise.

In front of the two of them was a guy who looked not too much older than them. He had pale skin, with slicked back white hair that went down to his middle back, a stray strand sticking up in front of his face. Just off to the side of his vibrant blue eyes were two purple tattoos, almost in a jagged triangle shape, hooking down crookedly. His mouth was in a snarl, revealing some sharper canines. He had snake bite piercings, and looked like he hadn’t gotten sleep in months.

Lance scowled softly. “Hello, Lotor.” He said roughly. The taller male let out what sounded like a mix of a growl and a huff. “Lance.” He greeted, the hint of an English accent rolling off his tongue like poison. His cat-like eyes then shifted to Keith, who began to feel very bothered under his gaze, almost like he was being put in a trance. It sent chills up his spine. Creepy.

“Who’ve we got here?” Lotor questioned, scanning Keith up and down with his icy eyes. Keith swallowed the bile beginning to rise in his throat. Lotor in general was starting to give him the creeps, and barely knew him. “Keith.” He said quietly. “Keith…” He repeated slowly, before huffing. “Interesting.” Without any other words, the male strode past the two, proceeding down the hallway.

“Don’t mind him. He won’t open up to anyone.” Lance said with the hint of a growl. “Cold-hearted bastard…” He muttered much to Keith’s amusement. “Anyways, let’s go find Shiro.” He began leading the smaller male down the hall. The walk was fairly boring and long, involving many twists and turns. That was when an announcement rang over the entire building.

“Alright crew members, meet us in the main room for another discussion!” Coran’s voice rang through the system. Lance groaned, running his fingers through his choppy brown hair. “Looks like Shiro and Hunk will have to wait. You’re gonna have so much fun with this…” He muttered, turning on his heels. Keith rolled his eyes softly. This wasn’t going to be any different than therapy.

Lance headed back down the hallways they had gone down. This place was bigger than the outside showed. Keith sighed to himself, his dark eyes trailing Lance. What was the actual reason that Lance was here? He thought to himself that he would find out, but at what risk? If these other kids were in for similar reasons he was, what was the chance that he would wake up the next day, and Lance would be gone?


	3. Group.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith enters his first group session.

Pidge’s brown eyes hadn’t left Keith’s figure since he had entered the conference room. She could tell by the way he was backed off from everyone that he wouldn’t do much talking today. There was a coldness that hung off him- she could feel it. She sighed shakily to herself. Something about Keith reminded her of her brother… The brother she had lost in a boating accident. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

_This isn’t the time to think of Matt, Pidge. _She told herself internally. She took a deep breath, compressed by the chest binder underneath her baggy hoodie. Everyone else was starting to pile into the room. Pidge had to calm herself down.__

____

____

Keith pulled his feet up onto the chair, and moved his legs close to his chest when everyone started piling in. Beside him sat Lance, and on the other side was a man he hadn’t met before. He was a bit of a bigger guy, with darker skin, and longer dark brown hair that had been messed up by a bandana. He was flashing him a small smile, which made Keith feel at least the tiniest bit welcome.

However, his anxiety was going through the roof, as a lot of the eyes in the room were on him. Across from him sat a muscular man, with a buzz cut, only thrown off by the longer strand of white hair that hung in the middle of his chiseled face. He had grey eyes, and a crooked nose that had a long salmon colored scar across it. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were targeted right at Keith’s own.

Beside him sat Lotor, and if looks could kill, Keith was certain he would have thrown himself off a bridge. The glare Lotor was giving out put evident tension in the air, so thick you would need a chainsaw to get through it. Although Keith wasn’t exactly sure what he had done to earn this look. You didn’t have to do something to earn the infamous Lotor glare. 

“Alright Paladins!” Coran said excitedly as soon as he entered the room. He took a seat in the empty seat between Pidge and Lotor. “Today I believe we should introduce ourselves, and a few things about ourselves to make our new member,” His eyes wandered to Keith. “feel welcome. Would he like to start us off today?” He asked. Keith clicked his tongue. He didn’t like the sound of this. What was something friendly you’d say to a bunch of strangers?

“Uh, I’m Keith?” The dark haired male began. He cleared his thought. The silence of the room was deafening. He could feel all the stares weighing down on his chest. “I-I don’t really know what else to say…? I like music?” He stammered. This was getting a little awkward, and he wanted to move on with the conversation. “Would you like to tell us what lead you to coming here?” Coran questioned, interest clear in his eyes.

“I’m here…” Why exactly was he here? Smoking problems? Depression? Neglect? All of the above seemed like a logical answer. “I’m not exactly sure. Multiple reasons, I guess. Got caught smoking. Bad habit I accidentally picked up..” He explained. Lance shifted beside him. At least some of the looks had faded into his words. “Very well Keith.. Who’s next?” Coran looked around the room.

“Uh, I’ll go?” Pidge spoke up, her voice shakily steadily. Coran nodded, and everyone’s attention went to her. She took another deep breath. “I’m Pidge.. I like books, technology, and robots…” She explained, a small smile going on her lips. It quickly faded as she started to relapse events. “I’m here due to a traumatic accident of losing my father and older brother, Matt, in a boating accident.”

“I’m glad you were able to say that, Pidge.” Coran said quietly. “Who’s next?” Lance shifted again. The room was once again filled with silence, aside from the occasional nervous foot tap from Lotor. “I’m Hunk.” The bigger guy to the other side of Keith spoke up, raising his hand a little. “I really like cooking, and my girlfriend Shay..” His voice dropped a little. “I’ve had a lot of problems with bullies through my life… and it’s resulted in some bad thoughts, so I guess that’s why I’m here.”

He then paused, and his eyes shifted to Keith. “And uh, it’s nice to meet you, Keith.” He smiled. Keith struggled to give a nice friendly smile. “We’ve got three quiet people.” Coran commented, his eyes shifting between Lance, Lotor, and the mysterious guy who Keith assumed would be Shiro.

“The name’s Lance. You guys all know me,” Lance flashed a grin. Lotor scoffed under his breath. “I like my family, and that’s really it. I’m here for self confidence issues.” The Cuban boy said, before his grin faded and he went back to shifting in silence. That wasn’t bad, was it? He asked himself mentally. His eyes shifted to Keith. Something was just so irresistible. He didn’t want to look away.

“I’m Takashi Shirogane, I go by Shiro..” The other male finally spoke up. He sounded very friendly, almost dad-like. “I don’t really have anything interesting in my life, but I’m here from a traumatic experience.” He clenched and unclenched his right fist.. That Keith hadn’t taken into account was prosthetic from his mid-bicep and down. Shiro had lost his arm.

And finally, all eyes were on Lotor. He bit the inside of his cheek, his earlier glare faded away. “My name is Lotor… I’m here due to family issues. That is all.” He said plainly. Coran sighed. He was beginning to give up on getting answers from this man. “Alright, that’s fine…” He mumbled, shifting his position.

“Now then, I want to send you all into the hallway in groups. I know that a few of you know each other very well, so I’ll be pairing you with someone you don’t know that well.” He explained, glancing around at everyone in the circle. He was thinking. Keith didn’t really know anyone, but it looked like he was getting familiar with Lance. Lance and Lotor had a bad connection- but in fairness, Lotor didn’t get along with anyone.

He began connecting the dots. Pidge and Lotor never conversed, from what he and Allura had seen. Match made in paradise. “Pidge, you’ll be grouped with Lotor. Ask each other questions, get to know each other better, and please,” His grey eyes shifted to puppy eyes. “Don’t start a fight.”

Pidge’s face almost dropped right off her skull. Her and Lotor exchanged glances. She could see how impressed he looked- spoilers, he wasn’t happy. She sighed, pushing herself off the chair, and onto her sneakered feet. With an unimpressed snarl, Lotor stood up shortly after her, before they walked into the quiet and blank hallway.

“Keith, you’re partnered with Hunk.” Coran said jovially. Keith and Hunk looked at each other nonchalantly. Once again, Hunk flashed the smaller teen a friendly smile. “That leaves Lance and Shiro.” The two looked at each other. Together, all four exited into the hallway. Shiro and Lance went down one hallway, with occasional glances at the other party. Hunk was a bit taller than Keith, but not by much, at least 5 inches.

“Let’s go take a seat.” Hunk said, a kind grin on his face. Keith nodded at him. Hunk gave off a friendly aura, something that made Keith feel very comfortable with talking to him- not a common thing he felt with strangers. After this, Hunk wouldn’t be so much of a stranger to him, now would he?

Hunk led Keith down a blank hallway. He practically knew this place like the back of his hand. To him, Keith seemed like a really nice guy. Although Keith was very kept to himself and silent, Hunk figured it was probably just his first time in a situation like this. He hoped it would be his last. The two of them reached a little corridor with a few chairs. In the corner, Pidge and Lotor were conversing quietly. Pidge looked troubled. Lotor wasn’t cooperating with her.

Keith and Hunk sat themselves in chairs in the opposite corner, just so that they wouldn’t accidentally eavesdrop on the other two. “So who wants to start?” Hunk asked sweetly, placing his hands on his lap. Keith crossed his legs in the chair. “Why don’t you start?” He asked. Hunk nodded softly. “Alright, well… I’m Hunk Garrett. I’m 17, Samoan, and I like cooking.” He introduced. “I’ve been here for a few months, longer than the others, excluding Lotor. I don’t know if we’re switching up, but Pidge came after me.

“Now tell me about you. I’ve got nothing interesting to say.” Hunk’s brown eyes shimmered in interest. Keith cleared his throat quietly, shifting to pull his knees closer. “Well… I’m Keith Kogane… I’m also 17..” He shifted. Hunk looked so interested. He didn’t want to disappoint him, but he didn’t want to lie. “I’m into music, like I said…” He sighed. He wasn’t sure what to say. Tell him the tragedy of his existence?

“I don’t get along with my father very well… My mom is dead… and I’m an only child.” He continued on. Hunk’s interest didn’t falter. He looked like a young child in front of a candy store. His dark eyes had the same childlike sparkle, and the growing grin made Keith almost feel respected. “I… I guess I don’t really have friends? I’ve had problems, so I don’t like getting people close to me.”

Hunk tilted his head a little. “Would you be okay if any of us became your friends?” He asked. Keith shrugged. He actually hadn’t thought about it. Would there be something wrong with becoming friends? He wasn’t sure, he would have to get comfortable with these people. Wouldn’t be hard when he was rooming with one of them. “I’ll let you know later, Hunk.”

~~~

The rest of their gathering moved on slowly, as well as dinner, and then it came around to bedtime, when everyone moved back into their rooms. Lance seemed pretty happy, and had a lot to say to Keith. He wanted to know things about him. His family life, any pets, girlfriends, etcetera. A few things Keith didn’t want to answer.

“So, what do you think about all of us?” Lance then asked. He had perched himself on the end of Keith’s bed. There were two sides of the room- Lance’s much more bright side closer to the door, and Keith’s darker side on the other side. Lance had a few posters of singers like Beyoncé and Katy Perry, while Keith had one small poster of My Chemical Romance- and hell, they weren’t even a band anymore, much to his dismay.

Just coming into the room, the differences of the two were very different. Lance liked more things that boys did, and Keith liked to conceal himself in a hole of darkness, like a common tumblr user. “You guys aren’t bad, I guess..” Keith muttered, lying back on the down pillow that had already been set up on the bed since he got there- also including some plain maroon covers and dark sheets.

“I know that some of us are pretty weird, but we get better once we get to know you.” Lance said, shifting his weight which made the bed squeak. “There’s a great side to Pidge that you have yet to discover, my lovely mullet friend.” Keith’s eyebrow arched slowly. Lance snorted. “Sorry, I’m not trying to offend you but your mullet is a train wreck.” Keith humorlessly snorted. “Your choppy hair’s no better, sharpshooter.”

The nickname was a reference to how he had seen Lance act around Allura. Even though she was in charge, he threw himself to her feet like an obedient dog. He was definitely aiming for girls- something that put Keith’s stomach in knots and he didn’t know why. Lance was handsome, he could admit that… but what did it mean about him? Nothing.

“Alright alright, fair enough, mullet.” Lance slid off the bed, the covers pulling after him until he was off. “Let’s get to bed. You’re gonna get a laugh in the morning.” Without another word, Lance vanished into the shared bathroom of the room, and shut the door. Keith’s eyebrow arched even more. What was Lance talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not throwing shade at tumblr users I'm one myself-  
> This took longer than I thought it would.


	4. Lance and Lotor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to know Lotor a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm gonna be gone for about a week, so updates are gonna slow for a moment. Sorry about that!! I'll leave this in my stead.
> 
> I'll update again when I'm back.
> 
> Also note; apparently I made it so there's a lot of profanity in this chapter.

As promised, the next morning held some amusement for Keith. When he turned over while half asleep, and his dark eyes landed on Lance, he almost had a heart attack. Instead of Lance’s handsome face, he was greeted with a green face mask, and cucumbers over his brilliant blue eyes while he slept. How he had managed to keep it on his face all night was a bit of a surprise if he was being honest.

“Lance..?” He whispered, testing to see if the other male was alive- or rather, if the face mask hadn't suffocated him. Lance stirred, his eyebrows furrowing in his face mask. “Keith…?” He muttered back, stretching his arms out of his blankets and above his head. He looked to be wearing some weird navy blue robe. It suited him.. It was kind of cute on him, if Keith was being honest to himself.

“Cool, you aren’t dead.” Keith muttered, face half buried in his pillow. “I’d hope not…” Lance took the cucumbers off his eyes. His eyes immediately met Keith’s, almost as though he knew exactly where to look. “You can head out before me, I’ve got something to take care of before I head out.” Lance said contently. Keith shrugged, burying himself in his pillow so that his voice had become muffled. “Take your time..” He mumbled.

The next amusing piece of the morning was breakfast time. Everyone piled into the cafeteria at their own pace. After Keith, Shiro followed, who sat across from him at the table. He was wearing a black long sleeve. Shiro looked like a very nice guy, and Keith figured he would enjoy talking to him. Their eyes met almost immediately. He was almost jealous of Shiro’s looks. And it looked like he would need a right hand man.

“As I said yesterday, I’m Shiro. It’s nice to meet you, Keith.” He introduced. His voice was on the deeper side, but it suited him very well. It was rough, but with the right amount of kindness. “Nice to meet you too, Shiro.” Keith said quietly. That’s when Kova jumped up onto the table, right in between the two. He mewed rather loudly, his yellow eyes shifting between the two. Keith lowered his head close to the table, resting on his arm.

“Kova’s here too… That means something..” Shiro mumbled, his grey eyes scanning the cat, before he caught onto Pidge who had just entered the cafeteria. Her glasses were crooked on her face, and her normally somewhat styled hair was a mess. He could tell by one glance that she hadn’t slept very well. She was roomed with Hunk, so he wasn’t sure what she could have been up to. But she was still wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

Pidge took a seat beside Keith, unintentionally laying on his shoulder tiredly. Keith didn’t say a word, but he was tense under his skin. “How’re you this morning, Pidge?” Shiro asked, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. “Been up thinking about what I learned yesterday.” She muttered, turning her face into Keith’s shoulder. “What did you learn?” Keith asked. Did this have something to do with Lotor?

“I’ve been told not to say.. With good reason too.” She mumbled. That’s when a very sleep deprived Lotor slumped into the seat beside Shiro. “Say Keith, where’s Lance?” Shiro asked, glancing at Lotor from the corner of his eye. Keith sighed. Lance had gotten himself caught up with his face mask. Yeah. Same one that gave him a heart attack. “Face mask.” He said plainly. Shiro snorted to himself.

It only made sense that Lance would be late for that. Kid cared a lot about his looks- although Shiro found him quite a handsome young man. “You have a good sleep, Shiro?” Pidge spoke up, her brown eyes meeting his. Shiro sighed softly. He was never really able to anymore. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was the people who took his arm. He shuddered. Bad memories.

“I’ll take that as a no.” She then said, pulling her legs up onto her chair. “It’s pointless to ask, Pidge. The answer is always the same.” Shiro said calmly. Keith glanced in between them. Without even glancing at him, he could feel Lotor’s chilling stare on him. Whatever Lotor was thinking about him, it was starting to irk him. He was getting more and more creeped out, and he wanted the staring to stop. He was going to have a panic attack if it continued.

“How ‘bout you, Keith?” Pidge asked, breaking Keith out of his thoughts. His eyes landed on the young girl. “Yeah, my sleep was fine.” He mumbled, barely audible. He was definitely starting to get creeped out, and it was making him go quieter. Lotor’s stare was intimidating, and he didn’t have to look at him. Maybe it was time he finally spoke up. He swallowed harshly. He felt like he was going to regret this. That’s why he never spoke up.

“Do you just… like? Creeping people out?” His gaze finally met the taller male’s. Lotor’s eyebrow arched slightly. “Pardon?” He questioned. Keith’s look hardened. He didn’t want to sound bitchy, but sometimes you have to push buttons. “If you take a picture, you’ll be able to stare at me 24/7, although it seems like you already do that.” He spat. “Keith, don’t be like that.” Shiro warned, his voice wavering in a leader-like way.

“I’m simply studying you, if not so hard to do.” Lotor replied, his stare turning aggressive and his posture straightening. It made him look even more intimidating. With broad shoulders, cat-like eyes, and sharp teeth, he could easily scare anyone away. Keith sat more straight, trying his best to look more intimidating. He had muscle, but still being smaller than Lotor- he didn’t see himself scaring him off.

“No, not hard to do at all.” Keith spat back. “Keith, Lotor, please-” Shiro got cut of by Lotor’s hand clamped over his mouth. “Let us continue this discussion, Shirogane.” Lotor growled, Shiro’s name rolling off his tongue like a toxin. “Would you mind stopping? I don’t like people staring.” Keith muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It will all stop, won’t it? Someone new comes, and suddenly they’re the center of attention. Then everyone around you leaves. That’s just how it works.” Lotor growled, his accent starting to vanish as his anger began to fluctuate. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. What on earth was he on about? The last thing he wanted was to be the center of attention… Was that what Lotor thought? That he wanted his own fucking parade to honour him?

“Hey, Lotor,” That’s when Lance’s voice came from behind Keith’s chair. “Don’t be a dick to him. He’s getting used to this still.” Lance said, his warm hand fell on Keith’s shoulder. Lotor clenched his teeth. If he didn’t look pissed before, he did now. “Back down, McClain. I don’t need you as his fucking guard dog.” He hissed. On instinct, Shiro grabbed onto the male’s arm as he sprung up from his chair.

Shiro knew this too well. It first started when Lance showed up. Lotor and Lance- putting the two of them together was pure asinine. They poisoned each other with insults and arguments. Pidge was the first to notice how much it affected both of them. And usually if Lotor was in an argument with someone else and Lance showed up to stop it, things got heated- so heated, Allura even had to come stop them.

The signs were getting almost too familiar to be comfortable. Shiro knew them as soon as an argument started. He would see how it would play out in his head. It reminded him of- no. It wasn’t a good time to think about it, he had to focus. “A guard dog? C’mon really? What are you, five?” Lance spat back sassily. “I wish you’d fucking grow up Lotor, and learn to deal with this like an adult.”

“Lance.” Shiro said, warning soaking the word. His eyes had gone from kind, to army general glare in a matter of seconds. Starting an argument with Lotor in the morning was like sentencing yourself to death. “I am dealing with it like an adult! I’m not dealing with your childish bullshit.” Lotor growled, tugging on his arm in Shiro’s steel grip. “You’re not dealing with anyth-” Lance was cut off by a whistle being blown.

A few jumped, and everyone’s gaze had landed on Allura, who was standing in the doorway alongside Coran, and Hunk. Lance’s eyes widened slightly. Of course, without anyone realizing he’d entered, Hunk noticed the fight and ran to get the facilitators. Lance could almost hug him for that- it saved a lot of blood, sweat, and tears.

“Paladins, that is enough. Everyone sit down, now. We need to have a discussion.” Allura ordered. Immediately, they sat down, not wanting to make her angrier. Keith could see Lotor was fuming from his seat, with Shiro trying to calm him down. Without realizing, Keith had his hand entwined with Lance’s, who had sat down beside him. The feeling of Keith’s cooler hand against Lance’s was comforting.

When Hunk took a seat, Coran and Allura came and stood in front of all of them. “Lotor, you know this behaviour is unacceptable, regardless of what route you’re coming from.” Allura said, causing Lotor to scoff. He had gotten this talk so many times before, he almost knew exactly what she was going to say next. “Before you continue, in fairness, Keith started it.” He muttered, crossing his legs.

“I don’t care who started it, you know how this works. You’ve done this to everyone who has disagreed with you, or has said something you don’t like.” She continued, her almost purple eyes glowing like fire. “You’re an adult. Please try to act like it.” After that was said, Coran sighed and turned away. Allura’s words never helped. He feared they just made things worse.

“Keith, now you know that arguing with your fellow members is unacceptable. If it happens again, I’ll need to have a deeper discussion with you. If it continues, I’m bringing your father back in so he knows what’s happening.” Allura continued, her eyes shifting to Keith, he met her stare with a glare. “Lance, you as well. I understand you and Lotor don’t get along, but you know better. We’ve had this discussion.”

Lance almost rolled his eyes. She had been speaking for maybe two minutes, and his ears were bleeding. He appreciated her, but not when she gave lectures. “Sorry. I’ll try to make it happen less.” He mumbled to himself. That’s when Lotor stood up, and without saying a word, walked out of the cafeteria. Allura glanced at him as he left. Shiro and Coran exchanged worried glances, before Coran exited after him.

“Now that you’re all here, the kitchen shutters are open and the food is laid out. Enjoy your meals.” Allura said, a small smile forming on her lips, before she turned and sashayed out of the cafeteria. Lance’s blue eyes immediately trailed to Shiro. “Lance, Keith, I’m sorry about what just happened. Yes, I understand that you started it Keith, and there was no need for that… He didn’t need to act out that way.” Shiro said quietly.

“It’s fine. We can worry about it after we eat.” Keith said, standing up. He wanted the discussion over, no ifs, ands, or buts.


	5. Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enclosed with Lance, the two form a bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It took longer than I thought it would. Updates will be slower than usual.

Keith got shown around by Pidge. Apparently, this “mental hospital” had a TV room- Pidge explained that she’d only been there to use it two times, as Allura didn’t give them a lot of time to use it. It had a Wii, a big TV, and a couch and few chairs. Lots of movies as well, a few titles Keith recognized. Pidge had a few things to tell, and she seemed pretty eager to let it all out. According to her, this place once had a somewhat good energy.

Then Lance showed up. He had shown up not too long before Keith, and him and Lotor immediately hated each other. Before he got there, the fights weren’t constant. They all had disagreements, but Lance’s appearance made everything tense. Absolute hate sparked, and Allura did nothing about it.

That’s where Pidge stopped herself. She stopped to prevent from spilling something that she had promised not to say. “I just want to let you know that, this isn’t your fault. What happened earlier was normal… just worse.” She explained, burying herself in the couch in the TV room. “This doesn’t explain anything about Lance and Lotor.” Keith muttered. “No one understands what the problem is.” Pidge sighed.

Kova climbed up onto her lap. She ran her fingers through soft fur. “Just in case you haven’t been informed, we have a group thing almost every day before we eat dinner.” She informed, pushing up her circle glasses with her free hand. “Usually we’re split into mini groups, but we’ve had cases where we just sit in and talk. And talk.” She mumbled.

“Sounds like a usual therapy thing.” He said, brushing his fingers back through his mullet. Suddenly, he felt an urge he hadn’t felt in a while. A sour feeling was filling his mouth, and his stomach was knotting. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Now or never. Pidge’s eyes were on him. She could feel the sudden emotion residing from him. “You feel this way too?” He asked. “Not really.”

That’s when a sudden alarm rang over the speakers. “That means we’re being sent into our rooms.” Pidge whispered, sitting up as Kova ran out of the room faster than the Flash. The two teens got up, walking out of the room. “Catch you when this is over.” She said, before vanishing down a hallway. Keith began his walk back to his room. What was happening?

When he got back into his shared room, Lance was waiting on his bed, with his knees pulled to his chest. He looked up at Keith when he entered, and shut the door. “Hey mullet.” He greeted quietly. Even though nothing happened, Keith was growing concerned. “What’s up.” He said, stepping closer to Lance’s bed. “What do you mean?” Lance asked. “You seem kind of… Not Lance-like.”

He sat at the end of the bed. Lance sighed. It was time for him to come clean. “I just caused something bad to happen.” He mumbled, running his fingers through his choppy hair. “Something like what?” Keith asked quietly. “We got put into our rooms obviously because of what happened earlier…” “Elucidate.” Keith said plainly.

“Usually sometimes it works in the way that…” He took a deep breath. “Y-You know what… You’ll find out soon.” Keith’s face fell into disappointment. “Great… in how long, five years?” He asked. Lance shook his head. This was something he wasn’t comfortable with saying. He’d get told eventually.

“Let’s just talk, okay? This shouldn’t last long- you’ll hear screaming and probably some banging, but don’t worry.” Lance then sighed. “Anyways… I, uh, I’ve noticed you’ve kind of… done some things, I don’t know if they’re intentional or not.” He mumbled. “And I’ve realized that… I liked it, earlier… When we were holding hands.” Keith’s eyes widened slightly. He hadn’t really payed attention to it.

“You… You did..?” Keith asked quietly. He could feel a blush forming on his face and ears. He thought back to his first opinion on Lance- the handsomest guy he’d ever seen. That thought was always in the back of his mind when he looked at him. Lance was pretty attractive in his eyes. And Keith was so fucking gay for him without realizing.

“I really did… Do you,” Lance coughed a bit awkwardly. “Do you like me?” He asked. Keith could feel warmth spreading across his body, even to the place he least wanted. “I… I dunno, I haven’t really thought of it that way…” He shifted on the bed. This was the worst time for… that one particular area to spring up. “Well… Would you be okay if I said I liked you?” Lance asked, shifting himself.

Keith wasn’t the only one that needed to shift around. Both boys felt the same way. It made them feel awkward but… a bit flirty? Were you allowed to fall in love there? Neither of them really knew, but did it matter?

“I… I wouldn’t mind at all.” Keith whispered. He didn’t even know he was saying. It was almost like an out-of-body experience. His lips moved without command, his voice speaking out on impulse. His eyes began scanning Lance’s figure. Lance was too innocent to be with a guy like him. Regardless of why Lance was actually there. Why did Lance not like how he looked? Keith saw him as a very handsome man.

They stared at each other in a comfortable silence. Lance hadn’t noticed himself leaning in closer. Keith began leaning in as well. They knew what they wanted without even thinking. Just staying together in eternal bliss. Felt imaginary- like nothing but a dream. Lance could see it- he could see them getting out of this hellhole, falling in love and living together in a nice cheap apartment.

He didn’t have time to register a reaction when their lips touched. Keith’s eyes had fluttered shut. This was too much goodness to be real. This was definitely a dream. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Keith’s lips on his own. He felt warm inside. Keith had to be a fantasy. He was too inhuman to be real. There was no way.

The two of them pulled apart for air, their eyes meeting. Keith’s lips twisted into a gentle smile. “That was pretty great.” He whispered. Lance snorted. “Pretty great? Nothing better than that?” He asked jokingly, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist to pull him closer. Keith laughed quietly. “There’s something better than that.” He whispered, the bed squeaking quietly as Lance pulled Keith in.

“Hm… How much better are we talking here?” Lance cooed, putting his head on Keith’s shoulder. “You.” Keith whispered back. He had no other way of putting it, but we was definitely in love with Lance. He could say that proudly. Lance could do the same.


	6. Past isn't real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is actually a different side to those who hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start this off by saying I'm terribly sorry for vanishing for so long! I hit a terrible writer's block, and couldn't come back to this. I'm on a Christmas Break from school, and will be until January 8th.  
> I didn't mean to leave you all for so long. I've got a nice Harry Potter one-shot that I'll be releasing by at least tomorrow, if not Christmas day. I apologize for everything, but let's get on with the chapter!

“You understand the struggle I’m having here?” Shiro asked, his head turning over his shoulder to look at his roommate. Lotor sighed, pulling his legs up onto his bed. “Of course. Takes a lot to be stuck with me.” He replied calmly, his blue eyes shifting around the room. “I don’t want you running away from me after something like that, got it?” Shiro turned on his heels, throwing his shirt onto his shoulder.

“I won’t.” Lotor pushed himself against the wall. A scowl made its way to his lips. “Why don’t you and Lance just have a nice and friendly conversation?” Shiro asked, watching Lotor with a curious look. “The bastard would never civilly talk to me. You know how it works, Shirogane.” There was a hint of toxicity in Lotor’s voice, concealed within his accent. The raven-haired male sighed. “Lotor.” He grumbled, rubbing his face in frustration.

“Have you even been paying attention? Lance and I have a mutual hatred towards each other.” Lotor growled, baring his sharp canines. “That doesn’t mean you have to act the way you do.” Shiro’s grey eyes were ignited with a fire Lotor knew too well. It was the same fire he had seen months ago- a single flame of determination. He wasn’t too sure of Shiro’s motives- all Shiro wanted was for everyone here to be better. Arguments set them back.

Shiro’s look didn’t fade as Lotor got off his bed, meeting his gaze as he walked out of the room. “I’ll be around if you need me.” He called back, shutting the wooden door behind him as he exited. The taller male sighed. There has to be a better way to get these two to cooperate. He thought to himself. Appearing from what seemed out of nowhere, Kova jumped onto his lap. Shiro smiled softly. He’d grown attached to this cat.

“Your owner isn’t cooperating with me.” He whispered, stroking his soft greyish fur. Kova purred, going lax in his lap. He laughed quietly. He was talking to a cat, that probably couldn’t understand him. Kova’s wine coloured iris’ met Shiro’s gaze. Shiro stared back at him. Kova was a very understanding cat, but did he actually understand anything he was saying? Shiro’s stomach dropped.

Kova’s eyes were similar to one of the people he had seen before- back before- His eyes widened. He hadn’t realized that Kova had yellow sclera, just like the eyes of the people who had taken his arm. He swallowed harshly. This was not the time to remember that- not when the only person who could help him left. It was too late.

“... initiate Operation Kuron.” A dark voice spoke. Shiro’s veins burned. All he saw was bright lights, and shadows around him. Yellow eyes. A tall muscular male in front of him- he was wearing a helmet and mask, making his face impossible to see. He was the source of the dark voice. He couldn’t make out a face.

His arm hurt right at the elbow joint. It burned. He couldn’t move it- it wasn’t there. They had taken it. Angry tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t speak, words caught in his raw throat. He tried to focus on the people around him. It was getting hard to breathe- he choked on nothing. More tears flowed down his face.

He felt two cool hands on his shoulders, gently massaging. Familiar blue eyes met his. He tensed. “What you’re seeing isn’t real.” They spoke calmly. Shiro shook his head, his body beginning to shake. “It may look real, but it isn’t. You’re safe here. No one can hurt you.” They said, moving their hands to cup Shiro’s face.

Their face was becoming clearer- it was Lotor. Just the person he wanted to see. “Take a deep breath, Shirogane.” He whispered. Shiro could breath, almost as though his lungs had filled with water and were just drained. He took a few shaky breaths, having them slow down ever so slightly. “Look around you. Where are you right now?” The pain in his throat disappeared. Would he really speak?

His grey eyes left Lotor, trailing around the room. He saw two beds- each having their own little personalities scattered on the walls and area around. And Kova, the only reason he had reacted like this. Somehow the yellow in his eyes had faded, barely visible now. “Our room… Our beds… Kova..” He spoke out, swallowing harshly. Lotor’s hands felt calming where they lay, and Shiro could feel them shaking slightly against his skin.

“Are you alright now..?” The smaller male asked quietly. This was the most caring Shiro had ever seen him- concern shimmering in his blue eyes, hands shaking, eyebrows furrowed. His shaking hands could have also been the cold wind circling the room, but he was wearing a baggy purple sweater, so it was unlikely. “I’m fine, thank you.” He replied quietly.

Lotor bit his pierced lip. He was told not to ask about it, regardless of how badly he wanted to know. It was never good to ask someone about what they had seen in case it caused another attack. It stung not being able to ask- but not as much as every part of him. “I’m glad you came back…” Shiro spoke up to break the silence. Lotor nodded. “Me too.”

Together they fell back into silence. Shiro sighed. Maybe it wasn’t Lotor that needed him- he needed Lotor.

~~~

“I believe we chose our pairs properly, Allura.” Coran said gleefully, his gloved hands clasped behind his back. Allura’s blue eyes scanned over the camera footage. “We did… But this morning..” She whispered. Coran’s glee faded slowly. He thought she was referring to the incident. Normally Allura would forget, but was something different this time?

Allura stared blankly at the wall above the computer screen. “We received a letter from Lotor’s father.” She mumbled, barely audible by her assistant. Coran shifted his weight to one foot. Lotor’s father- Zarkon- was a man that… they didn’t particularly get along with. Although not admitting it out loud, Allura was almost glad he had put Lotor in there with them. She at least knew he’d be safe.

“Zarkon wanted to know about the other teenagers here… He sent the letter so that it was addressed to my father.” Allura’s voice got quieter as she spoke. Her father Alfor had been dead for a few months, but it was to be expected. Coran’s head lowered reverently. “I kept him away so that he has no idea what happens here.” The white-haired female said, glancing at Coran through the corner of her eye.

“We can’t let him come here. Not after Shiro.” Coran stated sternly but calmingly. Allura nodded in agreement. “Not after Shiro. The best thing I believe to do is to close off this building.” She said, turning in her spinning chair to see him properly. “We’ll stay inside. Make this area a private property, and protect the Paladins.

“I will not allow Zarkon to come within this premises.” She stood up confidently. Coran’s mustached lips curled into a smile. “We’ve got ‘im covered!” He said happily, his accent shining through his words. Allura nodded, crossing her arms. “Gather them up. We’ll let them know now.”


	7. To know Shiro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally gets to know a bit about Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, guys and gals! Let's hope 2018 treats us well.

“So what’s this guy want with us anyways?” Hunk asked quietly, breaking the angry silence of the other people in the room. Shiro shifted under Allura’s cold gaze as her eyes wandered around the room. “I’m not entirely sure, but any contact from outside communications has been cut off.” Although she knew it was a partial lie, it was better than admitting everything. All the information she’d given out was enough.

“So what does this mean.. Will our parents actually know we’re alive?” Lance asked, tilting his head. All of this information was a little hard to take in suddenly- everything had been fine hours ago. Especially with Keith. “That I can’t say, Lance… I’m sorry.” Allura apologized. Keith could almost smile. His dad thinking he was dead? Perfect. It would be better for a lot of people if they thought he was dead, or so he figured.

Pidge bit the inside of her cheek. Her mother had already gone through so much with Samuel and Matt… now she’d know nothing about Pidge? She didn’t want to imagine how much stress she’d be going through. “Can you let my mom know that she won’t know about me for a while..?” She asked. Allura tilted her head. Would it be that bad? She completely understood Pidge’s situation.

“I suppose I can let her know, I can let everyone’s families know.” She replied, placing her hand on her chest. “What if you don’t want them to know?” Keith asked quietly. Coran tilted his head slightly. “Why would you not want them to know?” He asked. The raven-haired male shook his head. “They don’t care enough to know.” Lance bit his lip, looking at his now supposed boyfriend.

“Keith, I’m sure they care.” He said quietly, earning a calming look from Shiro. Keith leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs. “I’m certain they don’t.” Lance sighed, not wanting to argue on the subject. “Allura, what about our trip we take every two months? That’s coming up again, right?” Pidge asked shyly, keeping her elbows close to her sides awkwardly. Speaking up made her feel a bit awkward.

“I’ll decide if I feel safe for us to take that trip. Thank you for your input, Pidge.” Allura replied calmly, smiling sweetly. Lotor, who hadn’t said a word, finally shot a look up at Allura. He knew how much she was lying. He saw every word from her mouth as a lie. “So we’re like chickens in a coop?” Lance asked himself quietly. Beside him, Hunk gave a shrug.

~~~

As he walked down the blank hallways, Keith couldn’t help but ponder things. Lance hadn’t mentioned a lot aside from that he was struggling with self-image. Having never been in a situation like this before, could it actually be true that he was there just for that? He sighed to himself, rubbing his fingers together. He wanted to know why Lance was actually there. Were there effects of his self-image problems?

He’d first have to get him to cooperate. With a newfound trust for each other, he figured it wouldn’t be that hard. He just hoped Lance would actually tell him. As he turned the knob to their shared room, he mentally began preparing himself for what he was going to say. He swallowed harshly. Calm and collected. He thought to himself

“Lance, I’m calling bullshit on the reason you’re here.” Keith said, voice raised and calm. The brunet looked up from his magazine, confusion crossing his face. “What do you mean..?” He asked slowly, closing the flappy pieces of paper. “I’m not trying to push you for an answer, but there’s no fucking way you’re here because of just self-image.” Keith planted his hands on either side of Lance, staring him in the eyes.

Lance swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He knew this was coming- he figured eventually someone would catch onto this. He just didn’t expect it to be the newest person. He would have thought Pidge- considering she’d known Lance longer and was pretty smart with solving these things. “Really..? You don’t think so?” He asked quietly. Keith shook his head. “There’s gotta be more to it.”

Lance’s stomach churned, his blue eyes suddenly unable to meet Keith’s. “Alright alright, you caught me mullet.” He whispered. A mental storm began to spark. Did he actually want to tell him? Being there for so long, and never actually telling anyone but Coran and Allura why he was there- would he be safe to say? How could he be so sure that Keith wouldn’t betray him and tell everyone else?

“Look, you don’t have to tell me. If I’m pressuring you too much, I’m sorry.” Keith said quietly, before backing up to sit on his bed. “I’ll let you know shortly, sound good Keith?” Lance asked, doing his best to keep his voice from shaking. Keith nodded, understanding almost exactly where he was coming from.

~~~

“Alright, once again I’ll be splitting you up. But instead of asking about each other, this time I want you to ask the other person questions regarding their family.” Coran explained, before his eyes shifted between a few nameable people. “Some of the questions do not have to be answered, depending on how personal.” He clapped his hands together. “Now for the pairs of the evening!

“We’ll have Pidge go with Lance.” He said. The two exchanged glances, a mischievous grin on Pidge’s lips. She already knew what she wanted to ask- Lance had a big family, as mostly everyone knew. Now was the perfect time for her to ask as many questions as she could about all of them. “Shiro will go with Keith.” Coran continued, eyeing the- as he would say, green and blue paladins.

Shiro met Keith’s gaze, and smiled softly at him. Although unable to smile back, Keith’s face softened slightly, just so that he didn’t look so aggressive- although he couldn’t do much about his thick eyebrows. “That only leaves Hunk and Lotor.” Coran finally finished, smiling at the last two boys, despite the evident worry flooding his eyes at the speed of light. The males looked directly at each other without hesitation.

“With this, I leave you all to find a nice spot down the halls to converse. I’ll give you,” He looked at his watch, which had been shielded under a nice looking blue button up. “I’ll give you all at least fifteen minutes.” Now being sent off, the groups exited the room, heading in different directions. Keith and Shiro headed in a similar direction that Keith and Hunk went last time.

They sat across from each other in the boring, now slightly uncomfortable chairs. “So, Keith… would you like me to start or would you do the honors?” Shiro asked, his voice steady and comforting in a way Keith had never been able to feel with his father. “I can start.” He responded mindlessly, crossing his legs, and placing his hands in his lap. His gaze met Shiro’s for a moment, before he scanned him.

Shiro was different from the others- then again, he was older. With his white forelock and gentle eyes- Keith could have mistaken him for a therapist himself. “I guess the best thing to start with is that… my mother died a ways back. I’m not entirely sure how, my dad says it was a car crash.” He spoke calmly, somehow able to find peace in speaking. Shiro could read him like a book, and he saw that.

However, the older male didn’t speak. He listened carefully, not wanting to miss a single detail. Something clicked in Keith’s mind- the man he was speaking to was the only person he knew that could talk to Lotor without starting a fight. Of course Shiro would be listening so well, it was likely that’s how he was so good. “I don’t usually talk to my dad. He isn’t home most of the time, so I don’t have a reason to..”

Shiro looked so tranquil, so understanding. The taller male was very glad he had the chance to communicate with the newest member, but he wondered how long it would last until someone else became the new kid. He could remember back to when he first came there. It didn’t take long until Pidge showed up to replace him as the new one. Then Lance soon after her. Now Keith was here, but who after?

“What about you? Your parents?” Keith asked, suddenly growing aware of the short time span. “Well, actually I was raised by my Grandpa.” He said, smiling softly. Keith tilted his head, a little surprised at the information. “You were?” He whispered. Shiro nodded. “We got along as well as we could, I considered him a great parent and teacher.” He smiled, before it quickly faded into a dull line.

“I don’t know what’s become of him. After the events of-” He cut himself off, not wanting to start another attack. “After what happened, I haven’t heard from him.” He finished quietly. “I don’t know if he’s alive- hell, if he knows I’m alive. I don’t remember what happened days before. I don’t remember how I winded up where I did.” He properly finished, shaking his head to clear his returning thoughts.

He had himself under control. No matter how badly the place where his right arm would be stung suddenly, he would not give in to the horrible memories. “But let’s not dwell on that, shall we?” He laughed nonchalantly. Keith nodded slowly, yet hesitantly.


	8. Lions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly game of Mario Kart later escalates into some strange or memorable dreams. But what does it all mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating slowly but I've broken my writers block for now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :3

“Pidge, if you throw that damn thing at me I’m going to knock you off the rainbow.” Lance warned, laughter in his voice. Pidge grinned wickedly, pushing a button on the controller to send her red shell flying at Lance, who had been in First Place before it hit. The two of them decided that they’d spend their free morning after breakfast playing Mario Kart- one of the major games that destroyed friendships.

Lance groaned at her, before grinning, and aiming Diddy Kong’s kart at Pidge as Daisy. Randomized, the game chose Rainbow Road as the course- Pidge’s favourite because she loved the space visual. She could throw herself into the game- surrounded by stars, planets, other species… The idea made her laugh happily. “I’m gonna knock you off Pidge!” Lance yelled out.

Giggling, the young teenager stopped her kart abruptly, causing Lance’s to go flying off the side, much to his dismay. “NO!” He cried out, and Pidge had to pause the game so that she didn’t lose from laughing so hard- not to mention she almost completely toppled out of her chair. “Pidge that wasn’t fair!” Lance whined, playfully pouted, and placed his controller onto the coffee table.

“I-I’m sorry Lance-” Pidge managed to speak, panting and wiping her now joyfully tear filled eyes. “You gotta be mean sometimes to win.” She grinned, now trying to catch her breath before they could continue on. “What are you two up to?” Shiro asked. “Losing.” Lance grumbled playfully. “He’s mad.” Pidge giggled out. “I’m not mad! I’m just not happy I fell off, thanks to you.” Lance shrugged after speaking.

“Well you aren’t going to get very far with winning if you fall off.” Coran commented, sliding into the room. “Try and get that through Pidge’s head.” Pidge snorted at the comment. “Why don’t one of you play with us?” Pidge then asked. “Because given what you did to Lance, I think they’re scared to.” Shiro added, coughing to cover a laugh. “Hey, I’m still young! I don’t play to be nice.” Pidge countered, grinning.

~~~

Keith’s purple eyes scanned the area beneath a blue visor. His clothes felt heavy- no, if he actually thought about it, they were clothes. Looking down, it appeared to be some sort of strange armor. It looked to be made of some sort of strange metal, something that didn’t seem human. He was surrounded by stars. He was in space… wasn’t he? Without warning, there was a strange noise.

It sounded almost like a robotic lion roar. It was loud in his ears, almost echoing throughout the void. Keith spun around, to be greeted by a strange sight. He was right- a giant robot lion. Perhaps it matched his strange space suit? It was an appropriate mix of red and silver, with literal glowing yellow eyes, and glowing light blue lights surrounding the head and the back legs. He moved slightly.

Whatever the lion was, it’s eyes watched him. The more he stared back, he could almost feel like it was trying to reach out to him. The lion opened its mouth, as if it was waiting for Keith to make a move. Keith hesitated in his actions. Would this actually be a good idea? Or would he regret this in the future? Hell, it was a dream, it wouldn’t affect him in any way he knew… Would it?

The lion growled, awaiting his arrival. The teen crawled forward, however he found he couldn’t move properly. If he tried, he just flew back to where he started, almost as though he was being pulled back. Behind him, he could hear the faint sound of a jet- no it wouldn’t be a jet, it would be a space shuttle. Once again, the lion roared, but this time it flew itself at Keith.

That was when he woke up, coincidentally at the same time as Lance- actually, at the same time the others woke up as well, without even realizing. He could feel his heart pumping out of his chest, at least giving him comfort knowing he was alive. “You see that too?” Lance asked calmly, turning his head to look at the other bed. “See what…?” Keith questioned. “The lion… the blue one…?” Lance mumbled.

Keith’s words caught in his throat. Lance actually saw it too? He was off his rocker. He turned his head- the clock read 2:36, surely Lance was just talking half asleep. “What do you mean…?” Keith asked quietly, swallowing harshly. “The Blue Lion… Did you see it too? Or was it just another crazy dream?” Lance mumbled, stretching his arms out with an audible crack. “Red, actually.” Keith whispered.

“Why don’t we ask the others about this when they wake up?” Lance asked, turning onto his side. “Would they know?” Keith questioned, pushing his covers off with his feet. “Come here, Keith.. You look comfy…” Lance mumbled, turning his head to bury it in his pillow as he opened his arms to lift the blankets. “Alright alright… If we get in trouble, I’m blaming you.” Keith grumbled, crawling out of his bed, and took the few steps to cross over to Lance’s. When they got cozy, things went quiet.

Lance never wanted to think about what would happen- hell, what would the others think? He never asked how they felt about this sort of stuff, but he could quietly say to himself that Lotor and Shiro were off kissing each other like wild animals. So Shiro’s approval wouldn’t be that hard to get. “We could tell the others… at least, the ones we trust…” Keith mumbled, beginning to drift off. Lance nodded, running his fingers through the greasy mullet. Then, Keith mumbled something inaudible.

“Keith…?” Lance asked, seeing if he could hear it again. The response was a soft snore. He chuckled softly, gently pulling the smaller male closer. His happiness faded slowly. Would Keith love him still if he told him what was wrong with him? If he told him what he’s done?

~~~

“Tell me… what is the sky like?” Shay asked quietly, her blind eyes staring up at the ceiling. Hunk smiled softly. “It’s beautiful- almost as beautiful as you. It’s a bright shade of blue, with some of these fluffy things hanging around named clouds.” He explained, grabbing her hand. Shay smiled softly, turning her head in his direction. “It sounds nice…” She whispered, giggling sweetly. “It really is…”

“I hope we can see it together someday..” She whispered, turning her head back up to the ceiling. “So do I…” Hunk said with a small smile. Shay- despite being blind, knew she was beautiful. She was a tall female, with tawny hair cut to a bob, and tan skin a tad lighter than Hunk’s. Although she couldn’t see her clothes, Hunk told her they were often the color green. She figured it must have been her favourite color.

Hunk woke up quickly after that, yet silently. Tears rolled down his cheeks to his own surprise. He hadn’t dreamt that much until this night… two dreams in one night? Hunk had almost forgotten how much he missed Shay- how much he wanted to see her. She wasn’t allowed to keep in contact with him, and had no way of coming to visit him. Her brother, Rax, was basically her caretaker, and Hunk knew he wasn’t too fond of him.

In the other bed, Pidge turned onto her side to face him, but her eyes were closed, and she snored softly. Hunk glanced over at her, and smiled shyly. She looked so peaceful, regardless to the life she was coming from. Usually he’d wake her up to tell her about his rare dreams, but tonight, he just wanted to fall back asleep. He’d tell her about it when she woke up. Hunk pulled his covers over himself a bit better.

He desperately wanted to know how Shay was. He sighed softly to himself, closing his eyes once more. He’d find out soon, he knew it. He just had to wait a while longer. For a few minutes, he laid there in peace, about ready to fall asleep, until he heard a soft noise. It sounded like scratching. He could hear Pidge stir, then groan. “...mmph, what…” She mumbled, hand lazily stretching to her bedside table.

The scratching noise came again as she climbed out of the comfort of her bed, pushing her glasses half-assed onto her face. Hunk watched her, sitting up slowly as she neared the door. Pidge’s hand touched the cold knob, turning it and opening it swiftly, figuring it was just Kova wanting to be let in. Hunk’s eyes widened slightly, staring at both Lotor and Shiro, who stood in front of the door with Kova in Lotor’s arms.

“We need to talk, and it can’t wait until morning.” Shiro spoke softly, eyes shifting around the room. Both looked exhausted, dark circles beginning to form under their eyes in the darkness. “I need to go get Keith and Lance. Lotor will wait here with you two.” Shiro explained, turning on his heels to vanish down the hallway. “Shiro, what’s going on?” Pidge asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Don’t know if it’s the same with you two, but did anyone else have some sort of strange space-like dream?” Lotor questioned, gently hugging Kova close to him. Hunk’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. Pidge, on the other hand, froze in place.


	9. Shown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon knowing about their strange dreams, the team grow suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly have an update schedule, but I do have a lot of chapters finished to post in the future. It's easier than waiting for hell knows how long to get a single chapter out.
> 
> Thank you for being patient! I'm curious... would anyone actually want to do fanart for this story...? I'd absolutely love to see it!

“So, we all saw some sort of robotic lions, except for Lotor?” Hunk asked quietly, hoping to keep it down so Coran and Allura didn’t wake up in their rooms, few rooms down from their own. “It’s weird, but appears so.” Shiro said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Him and Lotor had awoken at the same time, and didn’t want to fall back asleep in case they forgot their bizarre dreams.

Without even knowing, both Hunk and Keith had two dreams, both of different things. While Hunk’s involved him and Shay, Keith’s involved his mother- someone who he still had no clue about what happened. “So what does this mean? If we all saw something similar, but different, what does it mean?” Pidge asked, petting the familiar feline that had ended up in her lap. “I’m not sure... “ Shiro mumbled.

Lance shrugged softly. He would have thought it was pure coincidence for him and Keith- but that was before they all had the same dream. Did it actually mean something, he wondered. As he leaned on Keith’s shoulder, he pondered the thought for a moment longer. “I don’t know about anyone else, but I wish to keep this a secret from Coran and Allura.” Lotor stated, blue eyes scanning their faces.

Hesitantly, Hunk nodded. It seemed dumb to agree, but what would happen if they found out? Would they keep them longer? “If we tell them, what could they do to us, guys?” He asked, looking at everyone else. Shiro looked down. He trusted Coran and Allura, of course. But this… it was too weird to not be tested out. “Look, this is gonna come out of the blue but…” Pidge began, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I heard from Coran that Allura has a meeting tomorrow, and he has to come with her. So we’ll be alone for a while. I… I kind of want to look around in Allura’s office.” She said, much to the other’s surprise. “Are you insane?!” Keith asked, louder than he wished it to be. Quickly, he shut his mouth, watching her glare for a moment. “I told you, it’s out of the blue. But trust me. Maybe it’s just me being paranoid but something’s really weird here.”

“Weird in what way?” Shiro asked, tilting his head. “Well to begin, we’re called “Paladins”..” She replied, switching her voice to something similar to Coran’s. “Next, we have no contact with our parents now? I mean, I don’t really know what this Zarkon guy wants but… I need an explanation?” Her voice dropped quickly. “We’ll do it as soon as they leave, then.” Lotor said commandingly.

~~~

Morning came slow, as they didn’t sleep very well that night. However, as they attended breakfast, they kept composure to not blow their cover. Pidge kept exchanging glances with Lotor as she dug into her cereal, making sure they were at least both on the same track. Keith had a lot of questions to ask- like hell, how were they going to get into her office? Did it require keys? These were important questions.

Slowly, he leaned over to Shiro. “Wouldn’t her office have keys?” He asked quietly. Shiro looked down at him. “Pidge is good at picking locks, and hacking into things. I’m sure we can find a way around it.” He whispered back. Keith nodded, returning to his meal along with Lance. Together, they all ate in silence. Surprisingly, there’s no fighting, and it was the first time Keith had actually seen Lotor eat since he got there.. Allura smiled softly at them, pulling on a light jacket.

“Alright paladins, we’ll be heading off now. We’ll be back in at least two hours- sorry to leave at such short notice.” Coran announced, accent ringing through the room. “Farewell. I’ll grant this as free time, and sessions will continue once we get back.” Allura spoke, turning down the hallway, with Coran following behind her. Pidge leaned over to Hunk. “Surprised they didn’t cancel it with the situation.” She mumbled.

Hunk snorted, and almost began choking on his milk. She wasn’t wrong at all, and he knew that too well. It took a few moments of silent breakfast eating, before they heard the entrance door lock. Once again, Pidge and Lotor met glances, before they both stood up. Shiro did as well, and made a direct path to the door, keeping watch in case they were coming back. Keith and Lance stood up fast, following Pidge and Lotor. Hunk just sat, wanting to finish his breakfast.

“Doors locked…” Pidge mumbled, groaning, before grabbing him, and pulling a bobby pin out of Lotor’s parted hair. “Don’t touch me.” He growled. She snorted, before beginning to pick the lock. Keith watched in a somewhat awe, before the door clicked, and got pushed open. “Told you.” Shiro called out. Lance and Keith took place alongside the door, as both Pidge and Lotor entered the office.

“Check her computer. If it has a password, hand it to me. I’ll go through the files.” Pidge ordered, moving over to the corner where a large filing cabinet sat. Lotor sped to the computer, unconsciously pulling a flash drive out of his sweater pocket. Pidge opened the top cabinet, sorting through different files. There weren’t as many files as she would have thought- everything she needed was filed under strange names.

Everyone there, from what she could see they were placed in a giant file titled “Paladins”. There were a lot of strange files, mostly filled to their brink. “How are things going on in there, guys?” Lance called in, tilting his head just slightly to look in. Pidge hadn’t even noticed what exactly what Lotor was taking from her computer- emails, notes, pictures useful in blackmail… the whole shebang.

“This is getting really weird, I need pictures.” Pidge mumbled, pulling out her phone. She then recalled that for some strange reason, they had never asked for their phones- wouldn’t other places like this want that? She pulled out a few documents, snapping quick photos of them. “This is impossible…” She heard Lotor mutter under his breath. “Lotor?” She asked, glancing up, her glasses glinting against the computer screen.

“Continue what you’re doing. I’ve got this.” He snarled, typing a few things on the computer. Hesitantly, Pidge looked back down at the files, proceeding with her pattern of pulling them out, taking photos, and putting them back in.

Alfor,  
I’ve heard no word on my son. Is this what it’s come to? You’re so upset about my work that you took my only son away from me? Honerva and I both aren’t happy. Where is he, and why isn’t he communicating? Don’t tell me you’ve done something wrong to him- Honerva would be very upset with you.  
If you’re curious, the boy we’re using is fine. The experiments we’ve done on our Champion are harmless, I assure you. We’re friends, and you believe me, don’t you? I’ve tested out the quintessence… It’s more powerful than you think.

Sincerely, Zarkon, Daibazaal Inc.

Lotor almost didn’t want to believe it. His father? Actually trying to talk to his deceased friend, thinking he was still alive? He growled at the screen, before skimming down to the next one.

Alfor,  
Keep him then. If Lotor is so important to you, I can no longer consider him my son. I’ve had Acxa and Ezor already break the news to him that he’s useless. If you bring him back here, I will kill both you and him, perhaps your beloved daughter as well.  
You took my Champion away to protect him… and at what cost, you asked? Our friendship. You can’t see what my experiments have accomplished. A prosthetic arm? My own creation, with its own features.  
Why are you suddenly so against me, Alfor? Can’t you understand that this quintessence is all the world needs?

Lotor kept saving them, wanting to read back over them. He could feel his stomach twisting into knots. Acxa, Ezor… People he used to consider his only friends. Where had he gone wrong with them, that’s what he wanted to know. “I’ve got all the information I need, you?” Pidge called out, pushing the drawer closed. He nodded, closing the emails, and unplugging his drive, sliding it back into his pocket, his wrists rubbing against the cloth of his sweater.

The two emerged from the office, where the others were waiting. Without a word, Lotor walked away from the group, to Shiro’s growing concern. Lance shared a glance with Shiro, both with slight concern. “I’ve got him..” Shiro whispered to the group, before following after the shorter male. “I need to show you guys this. It’s fucking weird.” Pidge stated, turning and heading for the direction of the Living Room.

She wasn’t even aware of the time- Allura and Coran would have been gone for about 20 minutes? As they all sat on the couches, chairs, and floor, she pulled out her phone. “File Name; Galra.” She began, reading her first picture. “Name; Zarkon. Alias; Unknown. Family…” She paused, re-reading it to make sure she wasn’t going crazy.

“Wife; Honvera… Son… Lotor…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you notice in here that doesn't make sense, do report it to me and I'll fix it as soon as I can.


	10. New information.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group members open up, and find out some new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Shiro's birthday today so I decided to update earlier than I wanted to.  
> Can you guys believe Season 5 comes out tomorrow!?

“I don’t know about you guys, but I couldn’t sleep last night…” Lance mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he leaned on Keith’s shoulder. The smaller male, dawning a Black Sabbath Tour 78 sweatshirt, groaned, almost wanting to fall into his plate of eggs and bacon. “I can’t blame you, Lance. I couldn’t either.” Shiro mumbled, flipping the page of his book. Pidge buried her face into his arm, whining.

“We still have to cooperate…” She mumbled. Hunk ran his fingers through his hair, before tying his bandana around his head. “But after all that…” Keith mumbled, eyes trailing around to make sure Coran and Allura weren’t hiding somewhere. “We haven’t seen Lotor since… Is he okay, Shiro?” Hunk asked, looking at him. Shiro sighed. “He went into the room, pulled up his laptop, and hasn’t gotten off. I don’t know what he’s doing.”

Pidge pulled herself up properly. “He’ll have no choice but to come out later… Let’s just finish up here… I’ve got my personal session, anyone else?” She questioned. Keith sighed, cracking his knuckle with his thumb. “I do too…” “I don’t get how we can just continue with our usual stuff if they’re so concerned about Zarkon…” Lance grumbled to himself, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“I’m sure we’ll have a lot of time to talk about things later. For now…” Shiro trailed off, cautiously watching as Coran neared the Cafeteria. “Don’t tell them anything important.” He whispered, to which they all nodded, just as Coran entered. “Alright, Paladins. I’ll be taking Pidge and Keith for their sessions.” He announced, happily smiling. Pidge swallowed harshly. She was doing this for Matt now. Everything she had in mind, was done with the thought of Matt.

~~~

After personal sessions came time for another group session. Keith, however, was beginning to get confused. Thanks to Hunk, he knew that Lotor had been there longer since any of them. Wouldn’t he had been gone by the time he got there? It only added to the confusion. He almost felt like they were being left in the dark of something bigger than they saw. He felt a tap on his shoulder, knocking him from his thoughts.

“Keith, what’s up?” Pidge asked quietly, crossing her legs in her chair as they waited for Coran to come in. “Well, no one who was originally here has left yet, have they?” He whispered back, cocking an eyebrow. Pidge’s brown eyes scanned the small group. “No… Not as far as I know…” She mumbled.

“Okay Paladins, we’re going to try something a little different today.” Coran announced as soon as he came in, taking a seat in the chair between Hunk and Shiro. Keith should have figured earlier that Lotor wouldn’t have been with them. “Today I just want us to talk about things we want to get out. Whether it be personal, or something well known.. You may say if you’re comfortable.”

Pidge bit the inside of her cheeks sheepishly. “And if we don’t talk?” Lance asked quietly. “It’s your choice what you say, Lance.” Coran replied quickly, smiling warmly. There was a small knock on the door. “Enter.” Coran called out. Allura opened the door, pulling Lotor by his arm. “You were missing someone, Coran.” She said, smiling softly. Shiro could see the disappointment hidden in her eyes.

“I did notice. Thank you, Allura.” Coran replied, eyes shifting to the white-haired male. Lotor glared back at them, before tugging his arm out of Allura’s grasp, almost tempted to throw her back. He then took a seat between Keith and Lance, crossed his legs, and fell silent. “Would anyone care to explain what we’re doing to Lotor?” Coran asked, looking around the room. “Group talk.” Lance and Pidge said in accidental unison.

“Thank you, you two. Now who would like to start?” The ginger asked, once again looking amongst the group. Shiro shifted in his seat, clenching the fingers of his prosthetic arm. Something felt very off in the room- he could call it a fatherly instinct that he felt this. His gaze landed on Lotor for a moment, silent, yet elegant, and brows furrowed. He was mad, and Shiro could feel it.

Keith’s gaze was deadlocked on Shiro for the time being. Only speaking to Shiro once, he was still curious of him. He wanted to ask more about his arm… but with something like PTSD, he figured it would likely trigger an attack, and he didn’t know how to calm someone from one of those. “I can go first…” Pidge spoke up, pulling the strings of her dark green hoodie. “Go ahead, Pidge.” Coran said happily, his eyes and ears turned to her.

“Alright… so as you guys know, I lost my brother and dad in a boating accident…” She began, beginning to feel the awkwardness weigh down her chest. “Matt and I were really close- dream siblings, my parents often said…” She mumbled. Her nose was starting to twitch. “I was bullied in school for being interested in technology, and Matt always stood up for me. He was very encouraging.

“Matt was actually the one who gave me my nickname…” She muttered. “Pidge is a nickname?” Lance asked, eyebrows raising. The small female nodded. “My name is Katie… Katie Holt.” She introduced, smiling softly to fight back tears she feared to rise. “But please, just call me Pidge.” She said, her smile fading quickly. They all nodded. It felt… different? To hear that her name was Katie? She’d always be Pidge, especially in Lance’s eyes.

“Thank you very much, Pidge. Who’d like to go next?” Coran asked, crossing his legs. “I will.” Shiro spoke, tilting his head up to face the group. He could feel sharp eyes on him. “I guess I should say this… I have a friend who’s an agent of something.” He began, smiling softly. “His name is Ulaz.” Lotor’s blood ran cold. “He helped me out after my arm… and he’s been at my side for a while.”

Keith’s eyes shifted to the floor, where he hadn’t even noticed his feet were tapping against the floor. He wasn’t the only person, now that he noticed it. Lance, Lotor, and Hunk did it too. “Could you tell us a bit about Ulaz?” Pidge asked. Shiro looked at Coran, before nodding slightly. “Well, he’s a good friend. Honestly.” Shiro mumbled, believing he was repeating himself.

“He’s a good doctor, and took very good care of me… However, I haven’t seen him since sometime before I got here.” His voice dropped hesitantly as he spoke. The atmosphere in the room was growing cold, and tense. “I think that’s all I can say… next person..?” Shiro asked quietly. “Okay… Hi…” Keith mumbled, the attention of the room flowing to him like a river. Even comfortable with them, his stomach dropped.

“Uh, I guess I’ve never really had any friends? So this is a bit new for me…” He began, brushing his fingers through his mullet. “But I guess this is pretty cool… I like being here, I like talking to you guys… It’s a different experience..” He saw Coran smile. “I’m glad you feel that way, Keith.” He said softly.

~~~

“What do we do if we get caught doing these things?” Lance asked quietly, crossing his legs. They decided to meet in Keith and Lance’s shared room that night to talk- they wouldn’t have if someone didn’t decide they wanted to say something to everyone. “I’ll think of it if the time comes.” Pidge mumbled, rubbing her eyes under her glasses. “Anyways, why are we here anyways?” Hunk asked.

“Someone wanted to come out and explain something to us?” Keith muttered, glancing at Lotor who’d been awfully secluded from the group. “Right… I’m not sure how good this is to say around Shirogane, but I’m here anyways…” Lotor trailed off slowly, crossing his arms. Shiro watched him carefully, arm twitching ever so slightly, as if Lotor was calling out to him subconsciously.

“As you all likely know by now, my father is indeed Zarkon…” He began calmly, blue eyes shifting around to avoid eye contact. He could feel people in the room shift uncomfortably. “However, there’s more to say than I wish, and this is more directed at you.” He glanced to Shiro who stood at his side. The male’s face shifted slightly, now looking more like a confused puppy.

“My father… is the one that took your arm.” Shiro’s face shifted again, now holding frozen anger, and confusion. Lotor bit the inside of his cheek. “I’ve known you since… and also…” He turned his attention away from Shiro, and opened his mouth to speak again. Shiro’s prosthetic fingers entwined with his own. “It’s time I explain to you all why I’m here.” His voice trembled softly.

Lance watched him with growing anxiety building in his stomach. How was it that someone like Lotor could build up enough confidence to come out and talk like this, yet he was so worried about Keith leaving him, it burnt like a hot stove?

Why couldn’t he just explain to everyone else that he wasn’t so different from them? Why was he acting like a fifth wheel?


	11. A look into the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins get a look into the mysterious past of their fellow groupie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I now have an Instagram! I am Loki_Lover27. If you want to get a sneak peak of some chapters, or see some of my art, that's the best place to look.

“I don’t understand it, mother.” A small boy with white hair mumbled, glancing up at his sickly mother, who walked alongside him. “Why don’t they like me as much as you do?” He asked. Honerva dawned a faded smile, ruffling her son’s short and curly hair. “Lotor, I’m sure they like you, but just don’t know how to show it.” She whispered in a sweetening voice. “But why doesn’t father let me visit?”

“Your father is very busy, I’m sure.” Honerva whispered, her face dropping subtly. “I should be working alongside him but… you looked so excited to finally see me.” Lotor smiled up at his mother, grabbing her hand. “Will you show me what you’re working on someday?” He asked. The woman smiled, sighing happily. “I’m sure you will, Lotor.”

The two proceeded down the pathway in a comfortable silence. Lotor was only a young boy- he wouldn’t understand anything Honerva had to throw at him. “Miss, your husband is looking for you.” Someone called out, much to her disapproval. Lotor looked up at her. “Mother…” “Lotor, I’ll be back, I promise.” She said, turning away from her own son to run back inside the building.

The young male sighed in disappointment. Sad blue eyes stared up at the building. He hated it. It was the same damn building that kept taking his family away from him. It left him with nothing. The only thing he actually had, even at his age, was an empty feeling inside of him.

That was when he heard a barely audible noise. It sounded like crying- no, it definitely was. The small boy tilted his head, trying to follow the sound. He walked forward for a few seconds, and the sound was getting more audible. Soon, someone came into view, just hidden under a bush. She was pale, with almost black hair down to her chin, and plush lips. Her dark blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy from her tears.

“Who are you…?” Lotor asked quietly, hearing her gasp, and immediately meet his gaze. She swallowed the lump in her throat, pulling her knees closer to her chest. “Ac...xa..” She whispered in a raspy voice, likely lost from crying. “Acxa… why are you crying..?” Lotor asked softly, cautiously closing in on the small female. “This place.. You know? Does i-it have the same sadness?” She asked.

Lotor bit his lip. “You can feel it too…?” Acxa nodded, looking up at him better. “You have a name..?” She asked quietly. “Lotor.” He replied. She smiled softly, wiping her tears. “Can you come with me?” She asked. Hesitantly, Lotor nodded. The lean female stood, taking Lotor’s offering hand to get out of the bush.

It took only minutes for her to show him where she wanted him to go. Within the garden, she’d shown him a secret passage that had been made with her and her friends- it didn’t lead too far away, and came to a nice and tall tree at the other end… something like this he could’ve compared to the Whomping Willow from Harry Potter. Just much nicer. By the time he reached the end, more eyes met his own.

There were three other girls- all varying in height. The first one was definitely taller than him, and a bigger girl than the rest. She had tan skin, bright green eyes, and black hair that almost looks purple in the sunlight, and was very short. Beside her stood another girl, with light brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. She had bright blue eyes, pinker skin- likely sunburnt, and rather big ears that added to her features.

The final girl wore sunglasses over her eyes- Lotor assumed she was blind. She wore a hood, but he could see short black hair in the style of a buzz cut. “Girls, this is Lotor.” Acxa said quietly, looking at the male. Lotor stared at them all, seeing their expressions shift to short-lived happiness, aside from the one with the ponytail.

“I’m Ezor.” She introduced, waving, and smiling. His eyes shifted to the bigger one. “Zethrid.” She introduced, her voice awfully rough for a female. The final girl simply waved. “She’s Narti, but she’s both blind and mute.” Acxa explained. They all wore similar outfits- dirty purple sweatshirts and dirty jeans. Lotor stared at them, before he smiled.

~~~

Kova rubbed himself up against Lotor’s legs, fur tickling in the ripped jeans. He glared at the door, the same damn door he had hated for years. Angry tears swam down his pale cheeks. “You couldn’t have saved her, boy.” Zarkon spat coldly, clapping his son on the shoulder. Honerva had passed away after an experiment- no, Lotor knew Zarkon was lying. Honerva had died because of him.

“You let it happen, father. You saw what was happening to her thanks to you.” Lotor growled, snapping out of Zarkon’s hold. Zarkon was a burly man, with spiked up greying hair. A long pink scar down his left cheek from his almost reddened brown eyes defined his face well. Lotor looked nothing like him, so he thought. He saw no resemblance. “I’d never let her die, Lotor.” Zarkon shot back.

“Bull shit.” Lotor growled, before his vision went blurry for less than a moment, and his cheek stung after a loud noise. “Watch your tongue, boy.” Zarkon spat, eyes narrowing. The shorter male didn’t speak, but instead backed away. Kova hissed at Zarkon, climbing up onto Lotor’s shoulder. “Now if you’ll excuse yourself, I have business to attend to here, and you’re getting in my way.”

Zarkon flew passed his son like he was paparazzi. Lotor glanced at Kova. “Thank you.” He whispered. In response Kova meowed. Kova was once his mothers. The only person in his family he could truly care about. Once again Kova meowed, turning his head in the direction Zarkon went. “You want me to go after him?..” The feline seemed to nod.

Cautiously, Lotor followed after his estranged father. Kova’s yellow eyes followed the hallway as he proceeded. “... I’m not doing this for selfish reasons, Alfor. I assure you.” He could hear from around the corner. He paused in his tracks, moving against the wall. “Zarkon, you’ve already pulled something dangerous with those girls your son brought home. I’m not risking it with this man.” He heard the familiar voice of Alfor call out. What man? Those girls…? Oh… His crew.

“What will you do if he finds out about his girls, Zarkon?” Alfor asked, eyebrows furrowing. “He’ll never know.” Zarkon spat. Lotor’s eyes narrowed, hands clenched into fists. Kova looked at him shyly, ears twitching. Silently, the white haired male moved back down the hallway where he came. Now he had to talk to his girls.

~~~

“Our prince, you’re back so soon?” Acxa asked. “Our prince” a nickname given to Lotor shortly after they all met. “I need to talk to all of you.” He said coldly, watching as Acxa’s eyes widened in worry. By this time, she’d dyed her hair a dark purple, to go along with “Team Lotor’s” signature colour. Soon, the girls came to Acxa’s side.

Before Ezor could open her mouth to speak, Lotor growled. “What connection do you all have with my father?” He spat. Zethrid pursed her lips, eyes averting to Narti. Ezor’s eyes also shifted to Narti. “Lotor, calm down.” Acxa said shyly. “Answer me. All of you.” Lotor spat. “We’d never do something to wrong you, Lotor.” Zethrid spoke roughly, crossing her arms. “Then why won’t you answer me?” He growled.

Ezor shifted where she stood. “Lotor, listen…” She mumbled, clasping her hands behind her back. “Like Zethrid said, we’d never do anything to wrong you… but…” Lotor’s gaze suddenly travelled to Narti. Even in blindness, she stared him down like rotting food. His eyebrows furrowed, and everything suddenly seemed to go out of focus, so that all he saw was Narti.

As if it came from a distance, he heard a hiss from his right side. Narti almost had Lotor in a trance-like state. His eyes narrowed, before he lunged right at her, hands wrapping around her neck as the two fell to the ground, Lotor on top in a ferocious frenzy. “Lotor!” The other girls cried out. His grip tightened. “What did you all do!?” Lotor growled at them, staring down at Narti with fear and hatred in his eyes.

Narti made a choking noise, grabbing at Lotor’s wrists, pushing against them. “Lotor please let her go!” Ezor cried out. “We made a deal with your father years ago. We were tasked with watching over you just so that he always knew what you were up to.” Acxa explained quickly, hoping he’d release Narti. Lotor’s grip on her neck didn’t falter. His blood was boiling, and he was almost feeling the need of murder.

Inside, he was wondering if he was going insane. These were his friends- they’d been his friends for years. Why all of a sudden were they confessing to him? How long had this- no, no he didn’t want to know. They were no friends of his. “Lotor, let her go!” He heard a rough voice shout out, just as Narti went slack, her hands falling to the sides of her head. That voice belonged to his father.

The last thing he truly wished to remember of that day was the sound of ambulance sirens and the feeling of forced into a car, hands behind his back.


	12. Coming Clean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lotor's explanation, what comes next for out paladins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go through and update the first few chapters because I've changed a few things since starting. There aren't any major changes, aside from adding a lot of tags.  
> Once again, I have an Instagram- Loki_Lover27

By the time Lotor had finished explaining, the room was shaken up. “Lotor… how long have you been keeping this to yourself?” Pidge asked quietly, grabbing Hunk’s hand softly as she saw he was getting really freaked out. Lance bit his lip, pulling Keith closer to his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist. “A really long time.” Came Lotor’s quiet reply, as he lowered his head.

“Can I… speak up too?” Lance asked quietly, as the attention of the room flipped to him. His blood ran cold, and he could feel the saliva of his mouth turning sour. What would Keith think after this, he wondered. “Since he said it too, I want to say why I’m here.” He spoke up, voice quivering. Keith slid his hand into Lance’s own, entwining their fingers together. “I hope this doesn’t change anything… but unlike Lotor, I don’t have a whole story.

“If we want to sum it up… I don’t know..” He sighed. He’d had a very good life so far- he couldn’t exactly recall why he’d done all of these things… His family and friends loved him, he had good marks in school, and he was very popular with women. Was that why he chose Keith? “I’ve had a really good life, so I don’t know how this happened…” He was struggling to come up with something to say.

“Lance, if you’re not ready you don’t have to say anything.” Shiro said calmly. “I can say it Shiro. Believe me I can.” Lance said sharply, before he sighing to himself. If he lost Keith now, he’d just do it all again. “Like I said… I’ve had a really good life… but eventually… something happened, I guess.” He mumbled. He could feel Keith’s hand squeezing his own, as if it was for reassurance that everything would be okay.

“2 weeks, I’d say. I spent two weeks not eating. Anything I ate, I’d throw back up.” Lance began, awfully straightforward. “I spent a month in the hospital, recovering, and making sure I didn’t relapse. I recovered alright- better than most they’d seen there.” He explained. Keith’s grip didn’t falter- he was understanding this, from what Lance could tell. Given that there were no other harsh reactions, it seemed everyone was understanding.

“I went back home after a while.. Everything was good…” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. “After a while… my mental state went downhill without warning. I had at least three suicide attempts within the range of two months- I-I was hospitalized each time.” His voice was faltering, vanishing with each word. He could feel some of the stares vanishing as both Pidge and Shiro lowered their heads.

“My mom and dad decided together to put me here- well, not exactly here, but Allura reached out to them.” Lance continued to explain. “I think she heard about me because of my school- one of my best friends got concerned so they told the staff, so they probably told Allura… I just remember her and Coran appearing at my school one day..” He mumbled, trying to recall the memory.

 

“Lance McClain, at the bell would you please come to the office? Lance McClain, to the office at the bell. Thank you, students.” The announcements rang through the classrooms and hallways. Some students made their annoying “Oooh” noises, and said things along the lines of “Lancey Lance is in trouble~”. Lance would have laughed with them. This was awfully common, especially for any student that got called down.

It only took seconds for their lunch bell to ring. “We’ll come back to our lesson tomorrow. Go eat your lunch.” The teacher spoke up to them, stacking his papers up as multiple students grabbed their items, and moved to leave. Just like the others, Lance grabbed his stuff and quickly exited the classroom, thin arms full of textbooks and notepads. Going down to the office would be no problem- to begin with, he was friends with the staff there, and it was only down the hall.

The hallways were usually very crowded around lunch time- so there was no surprise when he got out and walked down the hallway. As usual, the bigger people would shove some of the thinner boys into their lockers, or steal the lunch money of anyone wearing glasses. Lance was almost glad he wasn’t like them, but it didn’t stop him from feeling bad. They were really just innocent people.

When he reached the office moments later, the ladies running the front desk didn’t speak. They watched him with cautious yet kind eyes. “In there. Knock on the door.” The usual phone lady, Mrs. Carson, spoke softly, pointing to one of the doors. It was one of those rooms for conference, or for talking to students who are struggling with either attending school, or with their work.

Lance turned to the door. To the best of his ability, he knocked on the door- hell, with arms full, it was nearly impossible. “I’ve got it.” An accented woman’s voice could be audible, though muffled. Very shortly, a darker skinned woman opened the door, her perfectly parted white hair tied up in a thick bun. Her blue- no, almost purple, eyes watched him carefully. Lance looked her over.

A very simple blue pencil skirt, and a matching blazer overtop a white button up brought out her curvy and petite figure. “You must be Lance, correct?” She asked, her accent standing out now that he had gotten the chance to properly hear her. He nodded. Given he was a teenager, he was getting lost in the eyes of a person he’d just met. She was outstandingly beautiful, and her perfectly kissable lips were open for touch.

“Come, sit with us. I wish to talk to you all together.” She spoke, holding the door open for him to walk in. Lance stepped in, meeting eyes with his mother and father. They looked serene, yet held the hint of disappointment and worry. In another chair sat a man, orange hair slicked back with a matching moustache, grey eyes standing out against the colour of his blue suit. These two seemed to have a thing for the colour blue, Lance could see.

The woman looked at the chairs. “Take a seat, Lance. I’m hoping this won’t take long and interfere with your entire lunch hour.” She said. Lance nodded, hesitantly moving to a chair, sitting as well as the woman. “Now then, let’s get down to business.” The man beside her said, having a similar accent. “My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, beside me is Allura.” He introduced.

Allura smiled, clasping her hands on the desk. “Mr. and Mrs. McClain, we’re sorry for calling you in on such short notice, but upon hearing the news we couldn’t hold it off.” She said calmly, watching Lance in concern. He didn’t feel that awkward about it, but he really wanted to know why. “What news, Allura?” His mother asked in concern. Allura shifted in her chair, exchanging concerned glances with Coran.

“One of Lance’s fellow classmates seemed concerned about his well being, so we got contacted immediately by the school here.” Allura explained. “We normally wait about a week to come in, but we didn’t want to wait. We thought he’d fit in greatly with the others at our facility.” Coran said, smiling softly. “Are you taking him away from us?” Mr. McClain asked, anger rising in his voice.

“It’s for his own safety, I assure you.” Coran said. Lance raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. Did he not get a say in this? What if he didn’t want to go to some fucking mental hospital? He was recovering, wasn’t he? “Would we be able to talk to him?” His mother asked in concern. “Do I get a say in this?” Lance asked, adjusting the shitload of stuff in his arms. “Of course. We’re just here to help, Lance.” Allura said quietly.

“Lance, it’d help you significantly, wouldn’t it…?” His mother mumbled, looking at both her husband and her son. “Can we really go with this?” His father asked. Lance sighed. He wasn’t getting a choice in this, apparently. “Let’s just get this over and done with…” He grumbled, crossing his legs. “Thank you for cooperating, Lance. I’m sure you’ll get along with everyone there. They’re very nice.” Allura said, smiling.

 

“Well, she was really fucking wrong about that, wasn’t she?” Lotor finally spoke up, tilting his head. Lance would’ve made a comeback to say that he was wrong, but he knew that he was completely right. “She was… but now we don’t have to worry about all this shit. We’re getting out of here, right?” Lance said, raising an eyebrow. “We… should get to bed now..” Pidge mumbled.

Keith bit his lip. “This place might be hiding even more strange things like what was in Allura’s office… Maybe we could look for some more important pieces of information?” He suggested, shifting on Lance’s lap. “If we find anything, what do we do with it?” Shiro questioned, grabbing Lotor’s hand, and hoping no one else would notice. “Keep pictures. We might be able to use it later.” Pidge said, smiling as she got to her feet.

“Goodnight guys… Tomorrow’s just another day, right?” Lance said, smiling shyly. As everyone excited, he could’ve sworn the mood went with it. Lotor glanced at him through his hair as he walked out, Kova following at his heels. None of this would fix his hate on Lance, no… But perhaps he could learn to at least be cooperative.

Lance laid back, Keith held close to his chest. “You don’t think we’re involved with anything bad, do you…?” He asked the black haired male, feeling him shift on his chest. Keith rested his head in the crook of Lance’s neck, entwining his legs with his. “If we are, we might get proof of it, and can show the authorities…” His eyes shifted. “They’re so nice to use… do you think it’s just a façade to make us trust them…?”

Lance sighed, tangling tan fingers in a messy mullet, other hand resting on Keith’s semi-exposed hip. “There’s something inside me that tells me to trust them… I don’t know, Keith.” He mumbled, laying his head deeply in his pillow. “We’ll wait and see. Let’s just get some sleep so we can approach this situation with steady hands.” He said. Keith nodded, sighing, as he buried his face in Lance’s neck.

~~~

“Sir, he isn’t going to want to see us. If we get caught and he-” “Silence, Acxa.” Zarkon spat. The woman went quiet lowering her head. “So long as you stay out of his way, Lotor won’t find out about you. Just get him back here in once piece.” He said, lowering his tone. Acxa’s eyebrows furrowed. She had been considering this for days, but Zarkon couldn’t be trusted.

“What’s in it for us?” She asked, placing her hands on petite hips. “Just call Lotor a bargaining chip for your safety. You’ve already failed once.” Zarkon uttered, almost glowing eyes getting fixated on one of his glowing experiments. “Haggar, escort Acxa out. We’ll speak tomorrow. Make your final decision with your girls tonight.” He growled. From behind him, a woman emerged.

Haggar’s face could barely be seen. A large hood covered the majority of her face and shadowed her from Acxa’s line of sight. Long strands of greying white hair flowed out of her cloak hood, standing out against already translucent pale skin. Sharp red marks ran down her face, stopping just at her chin. “Come, Acxa…” She spoke in a raspy voice. Haggar had shown up not too long after the tragic events of Honerva.

She’d been commonly known as “Zarkon’s witch”, given she had some sort of special ability to cooperate well with his experiments. However, Acxa wanted to know why.

After all, what they were working with was dangerous- why could Haggar be one of the only people to understand its power?


	13. A Change of Behaviour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the night, our paladins are exhausted. However, it doesn't stop them from causing their own problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, and hopefully for the final time (Sorry), my Instagram is Loki_Lover27.  
> I'm trying to start up some sort of update schedule, but I'm absolutely driving myself crazy. I should not have a schedule. Anyways, enjoy!

“I believe that Keith has familiarized himself with the building, wouldn’t you say?” Coran said the next morning, smiling at Allura. Allura nodded, taking a sip from her cup of fruity herbal tea. “You think they’d be okay with us leaving for a while? We need to go get some things.” He said. Once again, Allura nodded. “We’ve been leaving quite a lot.. I do hope they don’t mind.” She said, placing her cup down on her desk.

The white haired female stood hesitantly, adjusting her blouse. “If we’re going, we should go after they wake up.” Coran said with a small smile. Allura flashed a smile before it faded quickly. “Coran, let me make a request.” Coran nodded, open to listen. “Could you stay here and let me do it myself?” She asked, seeing Coran’s immediate look of concern. “It’s just… I trust our paladins, but something feels off here.”

“What do you mean?” Coran asked, brows furrowing. “I don’t know… But, can you just make sure they’re not up to anything?” She questioned, tilting her head slightly. “Of course. I’ll stay here.” Coran said, smiling.

~~~

“Hey Pidge.” Lance mumbled tiredly as he walked into the cafeteria. Pidge sat in her usual spot, hunched over a book she’d been reading- The Outsiders, Lance could see when he sat down beside her. Pidge didn’t give a response, but glanced at him so he knew he was being acknowledged. As far as the two were concerned, no one wanted to get up that morning. They couldn’t be blamed- hell, Pidge was drowning herself in her cereal.

Lance sighed, crossing his legs as he grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. “Hunk not getting up either?” He asked, looking at Pidge. The female nodded, before yawning. “He decided he didn’t want to get up unless he had to…” She mumbled, turning the page of her book. Lance laughed quietly. “Same with Keith. He said if he’s needed I can wake him up.” He said plainly, snorting.

“They’ll get up eventually…” Pidge mumbled, inserting her bookmark in between her pages, and setting it on the table. It only took moments for Shiro to enter the room, looking very awake, unlike everyone else. “Wait, let me guess. Lotor’s still sleeping too?” Lance questioned, looking up at him. Shiro nodded, sitting down across from him. “Keith and Hunk too?” He asked. Pidge groaned. “I wish I took that option…”

“Where are the rest?” Allura asked as she stepped into the room, pushing her wavy white hair over her shoulders. “Still coming. If you have something to say, we’ll let them know.” Shiro said, shifting in his seat. If Allura wanted to wait for the rest, they were truly screwed. “Very well… I’ll be going out on my own, leaving Coran here. He’ll decide your actions for the next few hours.” Allura explained.

Oddly, Lance felt his chest tighten. This was one of the first times that Allura was leaving Coran with them. Was she suddenly not trusting them? Pidge had the same thought, shifting in her seat. If they wanted to continue their research, Coran was going to get in their way. “Don’t worry paladins, we won’t be doing anything too complicated. Some fun games.” The orange haired male said with a small smile, buried under his moustache.

Before they could speak again, the final three stepped into the cafeteria, looking half asleep- well, aside from Hunk, who seemed to be very energized. It was amazing what a few more minutes of sleep could do. “You’re all just in time. I was just explaining that I’d be leaving and putting Coran in charge.” Allura explained again, smiling softly as she did up the small buttons of her jacket.

Keith almost groaned. So much for their adventure plans. “That sounds okay. What’ll we be doing?” Hunk asked, quietly stepping out from behind the two males. “Some fun times and games. Don’t worry, you won’t be working hard on anything.” Coran said with a grin. Lotor rolled his eyes, walking towards the table. Keith followed behind him, taking a seat. “I’ll see you all in a few hours.” Allura said, before she stepped out.

“I’ll leave you all to your breakfast. When you’re done, meet me in the games room.” Coran said, before he walked out as well. The rest of the group set up their breakfast, and when she was certain Coran was out of range, Pidge spoke up. “What do we do now? Coran’s stuck here, we can’t look around…” She mumbled. Shiro shifted in his seat, exchanging glances with Hunk.

“I’m not normally the one for bad ideas… but do any of use have sleeping pills?” Lance asked, looking around the group. Both Shiro and Lotor’s eyes shifted around the room nervously. “Guys. C’mon.” Lance grumbled. Pidge sighed. “Are you saying we should put him to sleep so we can look around?” She asked. Keith stuttered with his milk drinking, glancing at him over the rim of the cup.

“I-It sounds worse when you say it! It’ll just knock him out for a short while- we just need to get someone close enough to him.” He explained. “Well, since I’m already in trouble with many things, I’ll do it.” Lotor offered, crossing his legs. “If we’re really desperate enough, I’ll go through with it.” Keith stated, setting his cup down on the table. For some weird reason, he was really wanting milk.

They would’ve sounded absolutely crazy to anyone who overheard- Hunk already thought they were being crazy. From his understanding, they were all in an agreement to have Lotor drug Coran to make him sleep, while they all venture around like cats in a chicken coop. If he really wanted to speak up, he would’ve voiced his opinions. He also would’ve spoken if he didn’t know better.

“Let’s just finish up here and go meet with Coran. I want to see what he’s up to.” Shiro said, his human arm slipping under the table so he could entwine his fingers with Lotor’s. He only had to wait a little longer before he could get out with him.

~~~

“I can’t believe you slipped it into his drink when we were playing a game!” Pidge shouted, scrunching her hair up to prevent her from pulling it out. “Specify next time!” She growled. Lotor huffed, dragging Coran’s snoring and limp body over to the couch. “I was going to say something. We don’t know when Allura is coming back.” He mumbled, before pulling his facilitator’s feet up onto the couch.

“Alright leave him there. Let’s go.” Keith said, shifting on his feet. “What if he wakes up?” Lance asked, glancing at the other members nervously. “Trust me. He’ll be out for a while, we’ve got time.” Lotor mumbled. Lance still wasn’t certain that Lotor could be trustworthy, but didn’t want to start a fight that would waste their limited time. “We’ve got each other’s numbers, right?” Pidge asked. “If you find something, let us know.”

The members emerged from the room, leaving the sleeping Coran with no one but Kova to keep him company. “Let’s split up. How do we want to split it?” Pidge questioned, glancing among the group. “Go look in our room groups?” Hunk suggested. “Sounds good. Let’s get moving.” Shiro ordered, grabbing Lotor by his forearm. Keith and Lance entwined their hands, heading down the same way as Hunk and Pidge, before turning down a different way.

“You really think they’re up to something?” Lance asked quietly, watching as the hallways strangely darkened as they walked calmly. “If they are, we’ll find out.” Keith mumbled, his grip tightening on Lance’s hand ever so slightly. “What if they’re using us for an experiment?” Lance then asked. “We’ll find out.” Keith repeated, thick eyebrows furrowing. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say at this point.

He came here under the assumption that he was really just another crazy person. Now that Keith had spent time with everyone- Shiro, Lotor, Hunk, Pidge… even Lance… did they all feel the same way when they got there? And to begin with- why was Allura coming after them specifically? From the stories he’d heard, it was almost like Allura knew she wanted them. No… that was nonsense.

There was something weird going on that Keith wasn’t exactly understanding. Hopefully they could crack the case- he wasn’t looking forward to getting out of there anytime soon. “Let’s look in some of these rooms.” Lance suggested, releasing Keith’s hand so he could turn to face a door, a dark shade of brown that was different from every other door they would usually see. All the doors in the hallway had been the same.

“I want to ask you something..” Keith muttered, turning to a different door. Lance cocked an eyebrow, glancing at his lover over his shoulder. “If you all have been here for months- maybe even years, I don’t know- how is it that you never thought about any of this stuff until I showed up?” He asked. Things almost began to freeze in time. Lance hadn’t thought about it, really.

If he was being honest with himself, things hadn’t started picking up properly until Keith showed up. It’s either that, or he wasn’t really paying attention. It was almost like the entire group finally decided to open up- almost inhumanly so. Everyone felt comfortable around him- like they could feel finally safe with speaking their minds. Keith being there had even gotten Lotor to open up- something Lance didn’t think he’d ever see.

The world around them was changing without them realizing- and yet, what exactly were they supposed to be looking for? What sort of evidence could they actually find to prove they lived in this strange world?

Nothing. Not that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's something throughout this whole story that doesn't make sense, I'm working on later chapters that clarify what's going on. For the most part, anyways.


	14. More on one end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are returning to normal again for the paladins, but events are occurring on the other side of forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ahead of my updating that I have no idea what my chapters are about anymore.

Acxa’s eyebrow raised cautiously, watching Ezor and Zethrid. The two of them hung upside down on a tree branch, hair falling like angel wings around their heads. “Both of you, we’re in the middle of a crisis and you choose to hang like possums?” Acxa asked calmly, her calmness deteriorating little by little. “Acxa, give us a break. Ezor and I are trying to think about this.” Zethrid mumbled.

That was when Ezor’s legs slipped off the branch. Time almost froze around her, as she flipped her body quickly in the air to ensure she’d land on her feet- or fall off her feet and fall on her ass, either was fine. When time sped back to normal, her bare feet hit the ground with an audible thud, ponytailed hair falling onto her shoulders. “That was pretty good, Ezor.” Acxa commented, stepping closer to her girls.

For some strange reason, the group couldn’t bring themselves to abandon the garb Lotor had given them years ago. It stuck like a band aid covering a horrible gash, painful to remove as if it was stuck to the baby hairs. “So what action are we taking, Acxa?” Ezor asked calmly, staring up. “I’m not certain, but maybe we should take up Zarkon’s offer…” The purple haired female could see the mix of emotions.

“Before you speak, let me explain what I’m thinking.” She continued, seeing as Zethrid was about to give her a piece of her mind. “If we take up Zarkon’s offer, we’ll be safe. We won’t have to run around fearing for our lives.” She began. Ezor’s eye twitched slightly. Acxa had a point, not that she felt like admitting. But they also had the chance of being betrayed. What would happen if they brought Lotor back, but yet still got jailed? Or worse.

“We’ll also get to give Lotor a piece of our minds- maybe even get to show him how we feel about Narti.” Acxa continued. She could see the two of them beginning to grin. Bribing people with exactly what they want was the way to success, correct? Ezor and Zethrid exchanged glances. They didn’t have to speak to know they were thinking the same thing. “Let’s get back to Zarkon. We’re in.” Ezor said, grinning.

~~~

“Stop touching it-” “I’m not doing anything-” Hunk would’ve been mad, but he wasn’t exactly up for it. If he had known he’d be woken up by Lance and Lotor arguing over hell knows what, he would’ve been mad about it- he wasn’t that quick to anger. “I said stop touching it!” Lance shouted. Hunk almost laughed to himself. Without any sort of context, this argument could’ve been taken the wrong way.

That was more of a Pidge thought, now that he was able to finally think straight. He glanced at his door. He really had no clue where they were, but he didn’t want to get up without making sure they weren’t directly in front of the door. “Just give it to me-” Lotor growled. Hunk sighed to himself, turning his head to face the wall. He’d just let them go at it as he was getting ready.

He pushed his covers off, sitting up as he stretched his arms out. Before he could climb out of bed, there was a loud thud against his door, and the sound of some sort of hand on skin contact, probably a slap. He glanced at his door, unsure if he should’ve been concerned at that point. They weren’t even talking anymore, just using physical combat as an option. Hesitantly Hunk climbed out of the bed.

Regardless to if they were directly behind the door or not, someone had to step in before it got out of control, as usual. He could hear a bit more of an argument before he opened the door. The two of them stood in the middle of the hallway- it almost looked funny. Lance had Lotor’s hair in a tight hold, while they both had hands on Lance’s phone. Lotor’s other hand was pushing Lance back.

When Hunk opened the door, the two of them froze, eyes shifting to the door. Hunk stared blankly, trying to assess the situation. “You’re pushing each other around over a phone?” He asked. Lance’s grip on Lotor’s hair loosened hesitantly. “He was trying to do something. I’m protecting my property.” He said. “I was trying to write something down for you, asshole.” Lotor said with a scowl.

“Well ask before you suddenly grab at my phone, bigger asshole!” Lance retaliated. Hunk’s lips twitched, trying his best to not laugh. The way they were throwing insults was normal, but it was hilarious to see considering it was because of a phone. “What was the whole thing with the door?” He asked. “I slammed him into the door and he slapped me.” Lotor grumbled. It was at least nice to have some sort of normality here.

Hunk eventually ended up just staring- since he had just woken up, he didn’t have a lot to say to them that would be useful. “Okay, so what was he trying to write down?” He asked. “He wanted to jot down some things that I could tell my sister Veronica.” Lance muttered, shoving his phone in his blue hoodie’s pocket once Lotor released his grip. “You said she liked those sorts of things, I wanted to help.” Lotor argued.

“What sort of things?” Hunk asked, before he took note of Keith coming down the hallway, looking pretty groggy- he probably just woke up too. His eyes were glued to his phone screen, scanning whatever he was looking at. He stopped in front of the group, looking up at them. “Oh, y’know, aliens.” Lance muttered, before he also took note of Keith. “Can we talk, guys? I need some opinions.” Keith said.

“Talk away buddy.” Lance said, putting his hands in his pockets. Once all the attention was on him, he sighed. “We can tell Pidge and Shiro later..” Keith mumbled, staring down at his phone. “I got a text from an unknown number shortly after I woke up.” He could feel the confusion of the small group. “It’s not like your usual unknown number text. Whoever is texting me knows who I am.”

~~~

“Ladies, I’m certain you’ve met my right hand man, yes?” Zarkon asked, raising an eyebrow. Nervously, Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid met the glowing gaze of the secondary director of research, Sendak. His cybernetic eye was staring them down, the red colour glowing in the sunlight. Sendak was a well built man- tall, muscular, and nonetheless terrifying. His hair was short and black, dyed mauve at the tips.

His other eye was a light brown, looking almost yellow in the sunlight. Unlike most of the staff, he wore something of his own type- a loose muscle shirt matched only by a leather jacket, and black pants. The ladies could see one of his canines shining a bright gold- a gold tooth? “It’s nice to actually meet you, Sendak.” Acxa said quietly. She wasn’t actually certain of how to respond to him- he was much bigger.

Zethrid was shorter, but could’ve possibly matched him muscle-wise. However, she couldn’t match him with intimidation. Ezor appeared to be the calmest in the group- saying nothing in particular to avoid angering anyone. “He’ll be working on the sidelines.” Zarkon explained, meeting the eyes of the girls. “I’ll enjoy working by your side. I call the shots.” Sendak growled out, crossing his arms.

The three girls had some bad feelings about this- Sendak was very different from anyone they’d ever met. Lotor was very patient, calm, and cunning. Sendak was sadistic, cruel, and was beginning to set the three of them in an uneasy mood. Ezor cocked an eyebrow as she stared him up and down. At least he looked like he could beat someone 6 feet under. “Get it over with.” Zarkon spat.

~~~

Sometime after they had dinner, the paladins had been called into the Gaming room. They weren’t entirely sure why- probably another announcement or explanation. When they were ready, Coran and Allura smiled at them. “We have a surprise for all of you.” Allura said softly, clasping her hands in front of her. That raised some eyebrows. “Despite current events, your two month trip will go along as planned.”

Allura could practically see Pidge’s eyes glow in excitement- she would always get the most excited out of the group, she was younger, after all. “Where’re we going!?” She asked, grinning from ear to ear. Allura glanced back at Coran. “The zoo. We’re leaving tomorrow.” He said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying I'm going to edit chapters but I get lazy and skim through all my stuff... I hope you all are still enjoying- I understand completely if you're misunderstanding something. Lots of questions have already been answered, and will be in later chapters.


	15. Something new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins take a trip to the zoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a filler with minor character development.  
> By the way- I rarely go to a zoo, I have no idea how yearlong passes work.
> 
> Perfect timing for the release of Season 6 in a matter of hours!

They had managed to fit everyone in a singular car- Coran and Allura in the front, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro seated in the middle, while Keith, Lance, and Lotor sat in the back- a mistake on Allura’s part, but they weren’t going to argue. Keith was the only thing in the way of Lotor and Lance tearing each other apart. Before they left, Allura split them into groups of two. Keith was stuck with Lotor- great, Shiro with Pidge, and Lance with Hunk.

Allura and Coran would be wandering around, but trusted them on their own- responsible. They had each other’s phone numbers, a meeting place and time, and etc.- if anything was suspicious, they were supposed to find the other members. For Lance, it was funny- Allura and Coran had been so concerned about Zarkon coming, and they were abandoning them at a zoo. Truly responsible.

It was about a 45 minute drive, with Coran making small talk with Pidge- something about technology, no one really cued in- and an uncomfortable silence in the back of the vehicle. On occasion, Shiro would turn in his seat to talk to Lotor- Keith wasn’t sure if he was getting the right message, but Shiro had that glow in his eyes whenever he looked at him… But with him and Lance together, it would make sense for those two.

Hunk noticed the same thing as Keith, and it made him smile. One of Shay’s friend’s used to comment the same thing- how his eyes lit up every time he looked at Shay. Her friend was basically her eyes, and she told Shay a lot about how Hunk looked, and how pink he got just talking about her- or even thinking about her, actually. He missed his time with her, and really wanted to see her again.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Allura couldn’t help but smile when she looked through the rearview mirror. Although it was mostly quiet, they all looked fairly happily. It was nice to bring them out of the building, regardless to current events. “We’ve got your passes. You know what to do.” She said, reaching into her purse, and pulling out the passes. She handed them back. “Contact us if we’re needed. We’ll come check on you on occasion.”

~~~

It was just another normal zoo, having all its animals, those kids that just kept crying because they couldn’t pet the zebras… as soon as they got through admission, Keith was suddenly reminded of why he didn’t like going public places. Shiro was a bit tense as well- he was okay with large crowds, but would get paranoid. With big crowds, he could never be too sure who was hiding in the shadows.

“We’ll catch up with you guys later.” Lance said with a smile, before he winked at Keith, and headed into the crowd alongside Hunk. Keith hid his light blush with a cough. Was it Lance’s job to embarrass him? “What do you think, Shiro? Lions?” Pidge asked, her eyes lighting up as she stared up at the tall male. Shiro smiled at her. “If that’s where you want to start, let’s go.” He said softly. She grinned, grabbing him by his prosthetic arm, and dragging him away.

Being the final two standing there, Keith sighed, before looking at his zoo partner. Lotor didn’t meet his gaze, and had his eyes fixated on something else. Purposely, Keith assumed. Hesitantly, he held his hand out for him. That got Lotor’s attention. “Look, I don’t know how bad you think you are, but I think you’re nicer than you let off.” Keith said plainly, trying to pinpoint what exact emotion he was expressing.

“I’m not going to deal with any bullshit today. So it’s either you walk around wearing a fake smile, or you take my hand and actually enjoy yourself.” Keith growled. Lotor’s eyebrow raised slowly. He was hesitant, Keith could see it. He scoffed, before taking Keith’s hand. “Lead the way, then.” He mumbled, sliding his other hand into his hoodie pocket. The dark haired teen went quiet, but soon began dragging him.

The first thing down their path were the gift shops- he hadn’t asked Lotor if he had any money, but that would be the last stop if he remembered. Beyond that point, there was a singular building- for animals like lizards, where they could keep warm. Given that Lotor had Kova, Keith just assumed he would be into cats, but he wasn’t sure where many of them were located. Pidge and Shiro had run off in the lion direction- he could have followed.

Keith hadn’t been to the zoo in a long time, it would have been useful if he remembered from back then, and if they didn’t change it up so commonly. If they had kept it the same from when he was maybe six or seven, he might have had a clue of what was where. “You look like a lost puppy.” Lotor mumbled under his breath, breaking Keith from his thoughts. He dragged the taller male to the side so they could stop.

“If you aren’t familiar with the area, I could lead you around.” He mumbled, releasing his hand from Keith’s momentarily. “Just tell me what animal you want to go see, and I can take you there.” He spoke nonchalantly. Keith looked up at him. Lotor hadn’t worn his notorious snarl in days, and he actually looked… oddly different without having Kova in his arms. He was almost more human-like… though he was human.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going, or just stand there and look like an idiot?” Lotor spoke up. Keith blinked, but nodded. “Why not go to the hippos?” He asked. He almost expected to see a judgemental glare, but actually, Lotor just shrugged his shoulders, holding his hand out for Keith to take again. Once Keith took his hand, he was almost swept off his feet at the unexpected pace.

~~~

Sometime after usual lunchtime- Keith wasn’t sure, Lotor had dragged him away from the population of the zoo, and rather to a… more forested area that was connected. He said nothing about it- he was just trying to figure out what he was up to. When they stopped, Lotor released Keith’s hand, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out… Keith almost laughed, he didn’t know what he expected.

Lotor had pulled out a vape box. “How did you keep that?” Keith asked, staring at him in a somewhat amazement. He shrugged, puffing it out his nose. “They don’t check under the beds.” He muttered. The dark haired male cocked an eyebrow. Lotor knew more about this place than he let off- so maybe getting on his good side was important. He was the kind of person who could hide a body, and would think nothing of it.

And unless he absolutely hated your guts, he probably could easily keep secrets. “I know your accidental history with this sort of stuff, if it bothers you, I’ll stop.” Lotor mumbled quietly. Keith shook his head. “I’m fine with it. It’s your choice how you want to live your life.” Just faintly, his senses picked up a fruity scent- likely from the vape box. Until they both froze, hearing a crunch of branches.

Needless to say, the vape went away at that point. “Do you feel like we’re being watched?” Lotor asked quietly. Keith nodded slowly. Within just a second, both of their phones went off, and they both looked. Pidge had sent a text to the entire group- Coran and Allura excluded.

Pidge- You guys, come to the gorilla habitat. Shiro fits in great lol

Both of them snorted. “We’d better get out of here then.” Keith suggested, smiling softly. To his surprise, Lotor smiled back. The one thing the two of them had failed to notice as they walked away, was the cybernetic glare of Sendak’s eye.

~~~

The Gorilla habitat was close to the entrance- getting to Pidge and Shiro was pretty easy, and they were running out of time anyways. They were still waiting for Lance and Hunk- wherever they were located. Pidge greeted them with a smile. “Hey, you made it!” She said happily. Where they stood overlooked the habitat, with some sort of protective glass in between them and the gorillas.

“Look at that one down there- the one with the white tuft.” Pidge said, pointing down at one that was lazing around in a hammock. “See what I meant? Shiro fits in perfectly here!” Shiro chuckled, but rolled his eyes playfully. Shortly, both Lance and Hunk came in. “Look!” Pidge called out to them. Lance smiled. If you didn’t say anything to remind her of Matt, Pidge was really calm and sweet.

“Our next stop is to go meet up with Coran and Allura, yeah?” Lance asked. “Sadly.” Hunk mumbled. He and Lance were having a great time- if he was being honest, he thought it was just because Lance was away from Lotor. Pidge glanced down at her phone. “We’d better head out, we don’t have a lot of time now.” She muttered. Keith remembered he wanted to go to the gift shop, but he could forget it. Zoos had expensive stuff.

They made their way through the crowd, and back out of the habitat. It was time to go back.

~~~

“Allura, don’t you think we’re being a little.. Irresponsible..?” Coran asked quietly, watching the younger female as she spun in her chair. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, before she could finally look at her advisor. “Could you specify?” She asked softly, sitting up properly in her chair. “I’m meaning that, we trusted the paladins on their own today.. We don’t know what they were up to each minute.

“They also have their phones on them.. I trust them, but isn’t it an appropriate action.” He said, meeting her gaze with gentle eyes. Allura shook her head softly. “You’re right, I must admit. They keep specific things to themselves.” She sighed, putting her head in her hands. “Coran, I don’t know what to do with them. They aren’t speaking regarding if they’re getting better. They’re arguing.

“This is why I’m trying to put our group and private sessions on hold. I don’t know what is going through their minds, they don’t want to talk to us!” She cried out, swallowing a lump in her throat as her nose twitched, and tears stung her eyes. Coran’s expression shifted to one of sympathy. “Allura…” He whispered, kneeling down in front of her. “I’m not like my father- I can’t get through to them.”

Coran removed her hands from her face, eyes trailing the tears that soaked her face. “Alfor was a wonderful man, Allura- everyone around him knew it. His passing may have been abrupt, but his legacy carries on through you.” He smiled softly at her. “No one expects you to be exactly like him.” With that, she smiled softly. “I know… Thank you, Coran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget if I've ever said, but these chapters have been written months- even weeks ahead of time. This chapter is from back in April. So... if anything new happens in my current time, I edit the tags. It ruins the surprised but eh.


	16. Catching up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a successful trip the paladins have returned. Keith becomes curious and learns more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've asked this before, but do you see my style as confusing to read? Sometimes I don't understand what I'm saying when I go back through editing.
> 
> Regardless, thank you for all the support and kudos!

Things strangely changed after their zoo trip. Technology was taken off everyone- luckily, those with secrets had good passwords. No one understood it, but they wouldn’t argue. If Allura had some sort of reasoning, surely she’d end up telling them… right? The group meetings had also been cancelled- another thing they didn’t question. But Lance had his concerns. If they were stopping the meetings, wouldn’t it mean they were getting better?

If he was being honest though, he was feeling way better about himself. He had Keith, who mindlessly supported him- now that he knew what was wrong with him, all his support went to helping him feel better. Maybe it was just a perk of having someone love you so dearly… Regardless, everything was going fine with him now, even better now that he’d gotten that weight off his chest.

Hunk didn’t talk a lot about his issues- he was a little bit too focussed on other things, his entire reasoning for being here slipped his mind. But he felt okay- no more suicidal thoughts, no more bullies… His mind was stuck on Shay, now hitting the point where he couldn’t even sleep properly without worrying. How was she, was Rax treating her okay, was she going to get any better?

The only distraction he could find for his thoughts, was whatever the paladins were doing in the building when Allura and Coran weren’t watching. But if he was being honest with himself, what they were doing had absolutely nothing to do with anything, and was probably pointless.

There was nothing around to remind Pidge of Matt- nothing but her thoughts. The other day, however, she’d woken up in a panic. Her dream had caused her to witness the accident first-hand, even if she wasn’t there when it had happened. She had managed to calm herself without waking Hunk, but refused to tell anyone about it. It wasn’t their concern… not yet. Matt wasn’t supposed to be in her head.

However, she found something funny in this situation. Her attacks weren’t triggered by her father- only something to do with Matt. Yet… she’d been very close to both, and was now becoming a bit estranged from her widowed mother. Colleen Holt was a sweet woman- Pidge just found no reason to talk to her since she was here. Some texts would be sent… but not anymore.

Lotor kept quiet about his emotions anyways- what more was there to say? He’d alienated himself from his father, he wouldn’t tell anyone about his life… No one was actually certain if he was okay. He’d tell himself he wasn’t, but different words would come out of his mouth around Shiro. He wasn’t going to concern him- Shiro had enough on his plate, he didn’t need to add to it.

But just like him, Shiro didn’t talk a lot about his emotions. Being the oldest of the group, his concern was more on the other members, despite his own hardships. His only solace was Lotor’s comforting words, and Kova. He was having dreams similar to Pidge- but he was remembering back to his days with Zarkon… Some names were popping into his head that he wasn’t familiar with…

Sendak, Haxus, Thace, Throk, Krolia… He remembered their names, but why? He also frequently forgot to ask Lotor about the yellow sclera… why did those people have them? He still had so many questions… but stayed silent about them. However, he hadn’t had an attack- not since that one instance with Kova.

Keith still felt like he was adjusting to the home- what was he supposed to call it? Allura didn’t give any name… so, it was just “crazy house”. But he had so many things he wanted answered. Who was this random lady texting him, or, who was she really? She was so insistent that she was his mother, however, he knew his died in a “crash”... Unless he was right about his father lying about that.

The evidence was there to peak his interest… what was he going to say? He texted her on the odd chance she replied, but he was really just looking for information. The code name she’d given him was “Crayon”- it was stupidly funny, so he’d set that as her contact name. However… something had been bothering him, completely unrelated to “Crayon”.

The paladin’s dreams never stopped. About every second or third night, someone ended up having a dream. The most recent person was Lance- having a dream about this alien girl named Nyma. Once again, there was a damn robotic lion. Those lions had some sort of relevance- or maybe they were overthinking it, and causing them to appear by constantly thinking about them. Keith wanted to know if Allura knew something about this.

That’s how he ended up right in front of her office door, just a few hours after he’d had time to think it over. Anxiously, his hands toyed around with whatever he had in his pockets- a chain that had come off of a pair of pants, and a coin. Allura and Coran were talking amongst themselves in there- that’s why he wouldn’t go in. When Coran was gone, he’d talk. That is, if his nerves didn’t eat him alive.

As soon as the door opened, Keith was ready to have a miniature heart attack. He met eyes with Coran for a brief moment, before the taller male stepped passed him, offering a smile of reassurance- although he had no clue what he was doing. Keith took a deep breath, before he stepped into the room. When Pidge and Lotor had broke in, the room seemed very different from right now.

It smelled sweet- green apple? Was that it? Off in the corner, Allura had lit a candle, barely illuminating the room. She had a desk lamp turned on over by her computer, but that was all lighting the room aside from the sun coming in. Her fingers were gently tapping the keys of her keyboard- she was writing an email reply to someone, but he couldn’t see the name. Frankly, he didn’t want to know.

It took a matter of minutes before she had noticed his presence, catching a look at him through her computer monitor. “Keith, do you need something?” She asked sweetly, spinning her chair around to face him as her hands clasped on her lap. His heart was beating in his ears. “I came to ask you a few things, actually.” He mumbled shyly, his eyes shifting around the room to avoid her.

“Ask.” She whispered, smiling softly. What was he supposed to say again? He mentally cussed himself out. He’d had it all planned out in his head, but now that he was actually there, those thoughts flung themselves down a long flight of stairs. “What exactly is this place?” That was what he ended up saying. Allura looked confused for a moment, before her smile returned to her face.

“I’m guessing you’ve noticed that this place… doesn’t exactly have the “mental hospital” set-up.” She laughed quietly, crossing her legs. Keith slid his hands out of his pockets. “I knew someone would get curious soon, I’m almost.. Glad, that it’s you.” Allura looked at him, stars in her eyes. Somehow she looked happy. Strangely happy. “It wasn’t originally a therapy home. This place belonged to my father, Alfor.

“It was originally.. Well, something similar to Zarkon’s business. My father was researching chemicals and elements- he was a very good scientist, but not very well known.” She explained. Her eyes were losing that happy light. “What happened?” Keith asked quietly.

 

“I’m so glad you could join me, Alfor.” Zarkon said gleefully. A smile was plastered on his cracked lips. “What is it that you’re up to, my friend?” Alfor asked calmly. He’d been urgently called there, after all- no warning as well. “You read the email I sent, yes?” Zarkon asked. His eyebrows furrowed. Was that why he was here? “Of course I did- is that what this is about?” He asked.

“Where did you find him?” He then asked. “That’s unimportant, what matters is that I’m helping him.” Zarkon explained. Alfor’s eyebrow raised. “Is this similar to those girls you told me about?” He questioned. His friend nodded. “Zarkon, you’ve already pulled something dangerous with those girls your son brought home. I’m not risking it with this man.” Zarkon usually didn’t tell him big plans.

However, this was taking it too far. He knew of Zarkon’s intentions with the girls his son, Lotor, had met. But now this man- he wanted nothing to do with it. Before Zarkon could retaliate, he spoke again. “What will you do if he finds out about his girls, Zarkon?” Alfor asked, eyebrows furrowing. He could see the quick, angered, expression change. “He’ll never know.” Zarkon spat.

Alfor took a step back. “This is farewell, Zarkon. I leave your research to you, and you alone.” He growled, before turning on his heels.

 

“Beyond that moment, my father spent his time destroying his own research. He told me- I will never associate with Zarkon. Not after this.” Allura did her best to lower her tone, speaking as if she was actually Alfor. “And he never did… up until the moment of his passing, he hadn’t spoken to Zarkon again.. However I can’t help but wonder.” She whispered, eyes lowering to the floor.

“That argument took place, and not soon after, my father passed.. I’ve always been curious if Zarkon was the cause of it, yet… I may just be overthinking it.” Keith bit his lip. He didn’t know a lot about Zarkon or Alfor, but Allura’s suspicion could’ve been right, if he could have linked him to anything. Maybe he was just crazy, but she looked almost… irritated. “Allura, is there something going on?” He asked.

She took a deep breath, leaning back in her chair. “It’s just that.. My father had this sort of… ability, I suppose.” Allura was struggling to come up with words. “It’s a bit difficult to explain. He would… have these sort of dreams.” Keith froze. Was she talking about…? “He’d tell me about them sometimes. He would hear words, inhuman to us- see things he never thought he could picture..”

Now how much of a coincidence was that? “However, those dreams only happened when he was here. He could go out of town for a week, they didn’t follow him. It’s almost as though they’re attached to this place..” Allura sighed, rubbing under her eyes. “I don’t have those dreams. Coran doesn’t have them. I don’t know anyone that has had the same thing happen.” She explained.

Keith wouldn’t deny it- he wanted to tell her that they were all experiencing the same thing. But the point of “leaving” was to not trust them, and not tell them everything. Besides, Allura didn’t need to know absolutely everything. If they all came out of this learning absolutely nothing, he would consider telling her- with the approval of everyone else, anyways. “I wouldn’t know… that’s all new to me..” He mumbled.

Allura smiled softly, not holding the same happy glow he’d seen when he came in. “I didn’t expect you to understand.. But now that you know, hopefully you can understand where it is that I’m coming from.” She said quietly. “If you have no other questions, you can go. But feel free to tell me, or ask, anything.” Well, what was he supposed to say beyond that point? Now he just had to tell everyone what he learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to fix up any hole I've made in writing. If there's something you're confused about, please ask me.
> 
> By the way- what were your opinions on s6? What do you want to see in s7?


	17. Revelation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New theories come forth, and someone wishes to help.

Easy enough to say, they took the news pretty well- but it didn’t clear up any confusion. If Alfor had those dreams before, why were they all starting to get them before Allura and Coran did? Did this mean that all of their research had gone to waste? That… there was absolutely nothing weird about this whole operation? That was when Shiro decided to speak up.

“Allura could’ve been right- I don’t know if I’m the only one seeing that.” He said quietly. Of course, their meetings were still being held at night, so discussion couldn’t wake Allura and Coran. “You mean about Zarkon causing Alfor’s death?” Pidge asked, pushing up her glasses. “Exactly. Lotor is the only person here who knew Zarkon away from his research.. But that guess isn’t far off.”

“But why would he kill him off?” Lance asked, before yawning. “He always saw Alfor as competition. If he stopped working alongside my father, my best guess would be that he finally saw to his opportunity to attack.” Lotor muttered, crossing his arms. “But he wouldn’t kill off his only friend… right?” Hunk asked, nervously laughing. “Zarkon is associated with a lot of different people.

“Alfor probably wasn’t his only friend at the time. Zarkon must have had other forces.” Shiro said, before sighing. It was getting to be too late in the night to be discussing their theories of what was going on- eventually they’d all hit their breaking point, and begin theorizing the impossible that would sound possible then. “You aren’t wrong. He did have other people he was allied with- if we’re lucky, they still work for him.” Lotor whispered.

“It’s not like we can get out to go ask.” Pidge said, scowling. “Or maybe we can.” Lance grinned, eyes lighting up. That was likely a bad sign. “What are you suggesting, Lance?” Shiro asked him, eyes meeting Lance’s blue ones. “I mean- if we get the chance to walk out of here, we know exactly where Zarkon is. Yeah- it sounds crazy and stupid-” That earned a sharp look from Keith.

“But if we can get in to his lab, or, learn who works there, we might be able to get information regarding Alfor.” Shiro was right- too late to be theorizing. “There’s many flaws in your plan, but there’s one big one taking place in a matter of days, months, I’m not certain.” Lotor mumbled, growling under his breath. “If my suspicions are correct, Allura was planning to place a restraining order against Zarkon, so he couldn’t come near me.”

That would be a big issue, definitely one that they would have to keep an eye on. “But, he can’t come near you anyways… right?” Pidge asked quietly, almost hesitantly. “If that’s what was said before, I was lying. He is allowed to come here. He chooses not to because Alfor scared him off.” Keith mentally laughed- Lotor really liked lying, just so that he wouldn’t have to explain things.

They all froze when they heard a soft knock at the door. There was a quick exchange of glances, but they all remained silent. “I’m not mad that you’re all talking so late, if that’s what you’re thinking.” That was the tired voice of Coran. They’d been caught. “I have a few questions, and I’d like to join the discussion.” Shiro looked at Pidge, before looking at the door, hoping she’d understand. It was her room, after all.

Slowly, she crawled off her bed, and over to the door. As soon as she opened it, Kova waltzed in, Coran following soon after. “I will repeat- I’m not mad that you’re all up and talking so late.” He smiled softly. It didn’t stop the majority of the room from being filled with tension, and anxiety. “So, what do you need?” Shiro asked. Maybe it was because it was late, but Pidge thought this was funny.

Shiro was acting like such a dad, although Coran was probably way older than him. “First of all- slipping something in my drink, not funny.” Lotor snorted. He figured Coran would learn that. “However, you all keep meeting up like this to talk. What’s going on here?” Coran asked. They’d all figured no one knew about this- guess he was just good at hearing things. The real question would be- who would actually speak up?

There was an uncomfortable silence overthrowing the room. What if Coran would be mad at them? That didn’t make the situation any better, now knowing there was that fear. “We’re… discussing some things we’ve learned.” Shiro subtly explained. “We want to go to Zarkon’s building.” Lance muttered. Coran’s eyebrows raised. “To Zarkon? That guy?” He asked, tilting his head.

“It’s not a good idea.” Shiro shot back at Lance. “We should go, though! It’s better than being stuck here. We can gather information..” Lance argued. “Paladins, stop.” Coran spoke, cutting them all off. He looked down, sighing. “Going to Zarkon’s is an insane idea, yes. However, you’ve all managed to get this far. Pulling stunts that would land you in a lot of trouble, normally.

“I’m willing to negotiate taking you out of here if you can help me get there.” That raised a lot of eyebrows. And some suspicion. “How would we go about doing that?” Keith asked. “You’ll have to trust me. Get to sleep. We’ll start tomorrow.”

~~~

“Ezor, can we talk?” Zethrid asked, getting tapping her knuckles on the door. After a moment, Ezor tiredly opened the door, rubbing her eyes. She was about to go to sleep. “What do you need?” She asked, looking up at her friend. “It’s about our job. There are a few things I want to try and figure out with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize- this is a very short chapter, but I have an announcement. With this all being said- no, I am not leaving this fic unfinished, but I feel the need to get this off of my chest.  
> Updates have been slower than I had hoped they would be- along with losing motivation a while ago, I came to realize something... I just, am very hesitant and timid about shipping Klance. It's always been one of my favourites but... I don't know how to feel about it anymore. From everything happening in the fandom, I'm just nervous to actually show my Klance loving side every once and a while... Not to mention that my likings of Lance are slowly falling down the drain.. also because of the fandom.  
> As I said above, I am not leaving this fic unfinished. There are more things to come in the future, and I'm hoping to make my chapters more long and well thought out like I had at the beginning- detail is important. I've had a lot of time to think things over, and many things have popped up that have given me a chance to calm and think about what I'm doing. I need a fresh start, so I really thank you all for your support. It keeps me going.  
> Again, I apologize that this is a short chapter, but I've been trying to catch up with the seasons by adding in new and old characters.


	18. Friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins get some time to focus on themselves.  
> Along with the return of someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting back in the game. Thank you all for taking your time to read this story.

“I thought I told you to stop calling me, especially here.”  
…  
“It wasn’t an option, it was an order.”  
…  
“I know you don’t listen to me you stubborn asshole, but leave me alone!”

~~~

It was just after lunch, where they all got together with Allura this time for a group session. She had stopped doing them, yes, but something inside told her she had to take over and start another one. “Today we’re going to be in here, and I’m going to ask you all to give me one emotion you’re feeling, and why.” She explained. Pidge and Lance huffed. Suddenly Allura was trying to be way nicer than usual.

“I can start.” Shiro spoke up, shifting in the chair. Maybe it was because they hadn’t sat in those chairs for a while, but they were more uncomfortable than they remembered. “Serene. I had a good sleep last night,” Keith took note of the shared look of Lotor and Shiro. “that’s probably why I’m so calm.” Allura smiled, clearly faking. Lance could see it in her eyes. “That’s very good, Shiro. Who’s next?”

Hunk gently raised his hand. “I’m feeling pretty optimistic today.” He said quietly, a small smile on his face. “I was up last night thinking about things that made me happy, and it made me hopeful about the future when I get out of here.” That made some of the group smile. Hunk was always the optimistic one- not wanting to cause trouble, just wanting to get out on a good note. Although he was a huge help in their leave.

“I’m very glad to hear that, Hunk.” Allura beamed. “Uh, hi..?” Pidge spoke up. “I’m feeling a bit irritated, probably because I didn’t get a good sleep, and because my book ended on a cliffhanger.” She toggled between at least 5 or more different books at a time. She was reading The Outsiders, IT, and Gone With the Wind at the same time. Worst part was that she usually couldn’t get the other part, if there was one.

They couldn’t understand how she did it- Pidge was the practical embodiment of a tumblr user. “I hope your cliffhanger gets solved.” Allura commented. Lotor rolled his eyes at how fake her tone was getting. The whole meeting was beginning to feel off- they could all tell. It was almost like their minds were growing more connected as they stayed there. “Who wants to speak next?” She asked.

“Lancey Lance.” Lance said, grinning. There was his cockiness that Keith loved. “I guess I’m kinda poised right now. I’ve been reminded endlessly just how handsome I am.” He winked at Keith. Subtly. Keith mentally shouted, but couldn’t help the warmth gathering on his face. “I’m glad to see your improvement.” Allura said, smiling sweetly. Okay, she was being a bit weird.

They’d never had her as an actual councillor- rarely before Keith showed up- but she was being weird. False smiles, feigning reassurance… there was the beginning of a very awkward atmosphere. Keith and Lotor exchanged looks. One of them was going to have to speak next. Eventually, the white haired male sighed, brushing his already slicked back hair behind his ear.

“Fine. I’m feeling pensive. I’ve had a lot of time to think, and now I’m stuck trying to resolve an issue.” His eyebrows knitted. “We’re all here to help if you need it, Lotor.” Allura whispered. He scoffed. “I guess that leaves me..” Keith mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. He wasn’t actually thinking of how he was feeling. His current anxiousness would be a fine emotion… they were all using big words, what could he use?

But then he thought about it. Crayon, and who exactly she was. His stomach sank. If she had an actual connection to him, why wouldn’t she admit to it properly? “I guess I’m feeling apprehensive.” He muttered. “There’s someone who came into my life, and I don’t know if they are who they say they are.” He explained. That was the best way he could explain it without going into detail that they were still talking.

“We’re here for you too, Keith.” Allura said calmly, giving him a smile of reassurance. That was a real one- probably because of their talk the other day. He cared about her then, she was returning the favour. “Now I don’t mean to cut away from this so soon, but I’d like to get onto our actual piece for today.” And she was now moving away from the topic. “Today I’d like to do something different,

“You do not have to be good at drawing, and you cannot put other people down for their art. I’d like for you all to go into the hallway, and draw out something that… that reminds you of a dark, or bad moment in your life.” She looked at Pidge and Shiro. “Without triggering anything, of course.” Lance’s eyebrow cocked. Obviously drawing something from their darkest moments would trigger something- that’s why they were there.

“I’ll give you all some paper and pencils.” Allura said, pulling the paper out from under her chair. “The pencils are in that box beside the door.” She said, handing them each two pieces of paper. Just in case they messed up, or had a different idea. They were sent into the hall, and all took seats around each other. “Something that reminds us of our darkest moment? Without triggering anything?” Pidge questioned.

“How does she expect us to do that?” Lance asked. Then they looked at Shiro, who was already drawing on his paper. They couldn’t make out what he was doing, but it looked like he knew what the task was. Sadly they couldn’t say the same. “Hey Pidge, does saying your brother’s name trigger your PTSD?” Keith asked. She shook her head. “Not anymore.. Other words related to the incident, probably.”

“Why not draw something that reminds you of him?” He asked. The corner of her mouth twitched. “I could do that.” After a few minutes, they were all drawing.

~~~

“I want to see what you all drew.” Allura said, smiling softly. She’d given them roughly an hour- some people required more time than others. They hadn’t told each other what they were doing. It was a “go with the flow” kind of thing. “Who wants to show theirs off first?” She asked. Hunk turned his drawing towards the group. It was a drawing of him and a girl- his girlfriend? He’d drawn him and Shay. It was messy, but they could make it out.

“And why does that remind you of your darkest moment?” She questioned, looking at it. “Because back when I was being bullied and… had my rough moments, Shay was always there with me. I did the same for her.” He said, a smile lighting up his face. He really cared about Shay- and they loved him for it. “I think you did a good job of executing the task, Hunk.” Allura said, smiling up at him.

“Could I go?” Pidge asked, fingers tapping her piece of paper nervously. Her toes were tapping almost endlessly in her green and yellow sneakers. “Of course, Pidge.” Pidge held her drawing up. In messy handwriting in the corner, it said “Rover”. She had drawn some sort of triangular prism creature- a robot, maybe? “This is Rover. I drew him because he reminded me of Matt- Matt made him live.

“We took spare parts and pieced together this little robot.” Shiro smiled, watching Pidge go off on her little ramble. She talked a lot, even for being so nervous about it. That was probably why she rambled. “I think Rover looks adorable, Pidge. Thank you.” Allura stated, smiling. “I’ll go.” Keith unconsciously said, looking up at the group. They turned to him and smiled. Much like Hunk’s, his drawing was messy.

It looked like a car- but it could’ve been a shoe. It had that kind of shoe shape, but it was a car. “I drew a car because.. It reminded me of my mom. The one person I never met in my life. It just… reminded me of what my dad told me happened to her.” Simple enough, and easy to do. “That’s a perfect representation of emotion, Keith. Thank you.” Allura whispered. Behind them all, the door opened, but they ignored it.

Lance turned his drawing to the group. A rough outline of a hospital. It looked pretty good- Lance could’ve drawn landscapes a lot. “I think it’s a pretty easy thing to guess- I drew a hospital because I remembered the time I spent there. Right? That’s pretty easy?” He asked, looking at Allura. “It’s a good sum. Thank you, Lance.” She said, smiling. Shiro raised his hand, signalling he wanted to go.

When they looked at him, he turned his drawing around. He’d drawn his prosthetic arm. “I drew my arm.. Because I remembered why I have it.” He simply said, smiling softly. It was a basic explanation- what more was he supposed to say? “Thank you, Shiro. That is a very good example.” Allura commented, smiling. Lotor was the last person to present. He lifted his drawing up for the group.

He had drawn a girl wearing a hoodie, her hood up and blocking her face. The group could only see shades on her face outline, and some hair. In neat writing, he’d written “Narti” in the corner of the page. The group tensed, already knowing why he’d chosen that. “I drew my friend Narti, only because I made a grave mistake.” He mumbled, staring at the drawing to avoid the looks of the group.

“You did very well. Thank you, Lotor.” Allura whispered, smiling softly, although she knew he wasn’t looking. “You can all keep your drawings if you’d like- Coran, could you give them some pushpins?” She asked, looking at her advisor, who had been standing in the doorway. He nodded, smiling softly. Simultaneously, the paladin group remembered their deal with Coran. It would have to wait just a bit longer.

~~~

“Are we allowed to see her yet? Is she awake?” Ezor asked, glittering eyes looking into the cold ones of the nurse. “She’s awake.. Go on in.” The nurse spoke calmly, moving out of the doorway. The other two girls perked up from their chairs, eyes hopeful, and happy. The three moved into the room quickly.

Their friend was hooked up to machines- an IV, an oxygen tank- anything the universe could think to give her. Her shades still perched on her small nose sitting just above the oxygen tubes. “Hey Narti…” Ezor whispered, smiling at her. Narti’s hands moved slow- slower than usual. She signed “Hello friends”, and a lazy smile moved her mouth for the first time in a while.

“You look like shit.” Zethrid whispered, laughing softly. Narti’s head shook gently, her smile still evident. “Thank you.” She signed. The girls had been told about what happened to her after Lotor’s… aggressive incident. She had managed to get back on her breathing pattern, but her brain had lost oxygen for quite a few minutes. She had memories and everything important to her… but all of her actions were slower.

It wouldn’t stop them from being so happy to see their friend again, after being worried that she was deceased. That’s what they’d been told after she was taken to the hospital- it was not too long ago that they were notified of her being alive and okay. “Thank you for coming.” Narti slowly signed, her smile fading ever so slightly. “He isn’t here?” She asked. They shook their heads- before remembering she couldn’t see.

“No, Zarkon sent him away. He’s getting help.” Acxa explained, nervously looking at the other girls. They couldn’t mention their proper alliance with Sendak and Zarkon. It would be too much for her to handle. “Can he visit?” Narti signed, her head shifting on the pillow. They were standing with their tails in between their legs. “If… if you really want to see him… I don’t know..” Acxa muttered, shifting.

“Is he not friendly anymore?” Narti asked, before her hands fell back to her sides. “We don’t know… We haven’t seen him in months.” Zethrid explained nervously. Narti huffed, making a weird noise against her breathing tubes. Slowly her hands moved back up again. “He can come. Tell him.” She signed, shifting in the bed. The other girls nodded, smiling anxiously. “Right… we’ll let him know.” Ezor said softly.

Was Lotor actually allowed to see her? Was she really okay with knowing he was there again…?


	19. Something New.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship is tight between Lotor and Lance, as well as an announcement of someone new to join the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Happy Belated Birthday to Keith I guess hah... I originally was supposed to update on his birthday but I got distracted.
> 
> On another note um.. If you read my other Voltron story "Their Monster" (One chapter currently but worth a read), I've kind of been taking a little break on it since s7 came out. With the things that were shown regarding s8 I'm not entirely sure what way I want to take that anymore, so it's going on a short hiatus until I know.  
> Thank you for following the development of this.

“Krolia, it’s no use. If you can’t contact him, you can’t. There’s no way he can get here.” Kolivan spat under his breath. “Trust in me, Kolivan. I am not giving up until he knows what he’s gotten involved with.” Krolia shot back quietly, eyes narrowing. She wasn’t going to give up and leave her son. At least… not again. “I thought you said that Keith was in good hands with Tex.” He commented.

“I believed he was. I didn’t know that his father would send him off.” She grumbled, her catlike eyes overlooking the data chart. “Is it really the smartest idea to bring him here?” Kolivan asked, his thick eyebrows knitting together. “He deserves to know the truth. They all do…” “What good will it do? They can’t help us stop Zarkon’s experiments.” Krolia’s chin jutted. “They can try.” She growled.

Kolivan shook his head, turning away from his work partner. “You’ll be putting him in danger.” “He’s friends with Zarkon’s only son. You know what Lotor did- Keith is okay with throwing himself in the face of danger..” Krolia’s face faltered. “He gets that from me.”

~~~

Late last night new plans were made. Next week whilst Zarkon was away, they’d head in. They would just have to wait it out for three more days… Everyone would just have to remain normal and patient. “I need to understand something here… all the way back- we got locked in our rooms because of you?” Keith asked, looking over at Lotor. The taller male shrugged, turning the page of his book- To Kill a Mockingbird.

“I thought Lance would have informed you. I’m… different when I lose my temper.” Instinctively he tugged up the sleeve of his hoodie. Keith knew movements like that too well- he wouldn’t ask, he knew better not to. “What’re you guys up to?” Hunk asked, coming into the games room, his arms raised for a stretch. “We were just talking- what were you doing?” Keith asked, bringing his attention away from Lotor.

“Guess I was just waiting- hey, has anyone else noticed the strange change of atmosphere in this place?” Hunk asked, taking a seat beside Keith on the couch. “Just the other week it was so happy and bright- it’s kind of darker.” It wasn’t noticeable- until mentioned, naturally. “I guess so..” Keith mumbled. “It’s gonna get worse- Allura’s already calling us back to the group sessions.” Lance announced, noticeably disgruntled.

“Already? But didn’t we just-” Keith groaned, rubbing his eyes with frustration. Suddenly Allura was trying really hard to get them all to connect again- he wouldn’t mind if she wasn’t as persistent. Insisting they all play games, chat- hell, even sit uncomfortably close to each other… she was trying to be nice but it was coming off as assertive. “Allura does as she pleases..” Lotor mumbled, sighing.

Lance shot him a look. “You’re the least likely of us to listen to her.” He commented. “Guys, don’t start.” Keith growled, looking between the two. Lotor sighed deeply through his nose. “Hey, I’m trying.” Lance argued. Keith’s thick eyebrow raised, his face dripping in disbelief. The Cuban male raised his hands, feigning surrender. “It’s not my fault Lotor has issues and I have issues with him.”

Keith was proud that his boyfriend was being honest- but he was being too authentic, coming out with too much information. “Lance, take a minute to think about the things you say. I’m not gonna argue for Lotor’s defense, but if I were in his shoes…” Hunk trailed off, looking over at Lotor, who had mentally excluded himself from the conversation. “I know everything I’m saying! I know he doesn’t like it!

“Thing is that, I think I’ve made it apparent, but I don’t like or trust him.” Lance rebutted, crossing his arms. Keith glared through his bangs. “Lance-” He found himself being cut off. “I get it. We have our own issues with each other. I’ve done my best to leave you alone. If you can do the same for me, I’d appreciate it.” Lotor snapped, hurriedly setting his book down and stepping out of the room.

“Let’s just go to the group session…” Keith muttered, climbing off of the couch. It was the only thing they could do while they waited.

~~~

“I’d like for us to do an activity together.” Allura said, taking a seat in the middle of their usual group room. “I’m sure you’re all beginning to get a bit cramped in this place, even after our trip.. So, I’d like for us to all head outside and do some fun activities.” Groans echoed around the room. “It would be better to stay inside. I’d gladly die a hermit than do something physical.” Pidge said, pushing her glasses up her nose. 

“It won’t be that bad- I’m sure you’ll all have a lot of fun!” Allura gleefully said, smiling. “If I get to kick Lotor’s ass at something, I’ll be ecstatic.” Lance exclaimed. “If… If that’s what you’d like, I’m sure we can ensure there is something competitive.” She suggested, clasping her hands. Lotor rolled his eyes. “I’m sure there’s something… we’ll just have to find out. Let’s head outside.”

That is what led the group outside of the… they weren’t sure exactly what to call it anymore. “We could call this place a castle.” Pidge suggested, crossing her arms. Shiro looked at her, a bit perplexed. “I don’t know what to call it anymore. So it’s a castle.” She explained. “It… actually almost suits it. I like it.” He said, smiling down at her. She flashed him a dorky smile. “Alright paladins, gather around.”

The “backyard” of the place wasn’t much of a backyard- given that it was a nice day, they didn’t want to waste it. However no one knew what was in store for them. “Let’s start with something entertaining. Who’s up for some Capture the Flag?” Allura questioned, beaming.

~~~

By the end of their games, it was time for dinner. Minor scrapes, humiliation- it reminded Keith of playing games out in the schoolyard in middle school. It was fair to say that Lance and Lotor took going “head to head” in a bona fide way… that required some ice packs and much loving attention from the boyfriends. Shiro’s attention rested on the entrance to the eating area, lips pursed in concentration.

He was waiting to see something. Allura and Coran were talking- if it was something important, they’d come and tell the rest of the group. “Shirogane.” Lotor whispered, entwining their fingers under the table. “They’ll come back. I’m just waiting to see when.” Shiro replied, caressing Lotor’s knuckle. Hunk looked over to the entry. “Allura’s been acting weird. Do you think she’s gonna talk about it?” He asked.

“You think so?” Lance asked. Soon they were all looking in the same direction. But as soon as the sound of Allura’s heels reached their ears, they looked away. “Paladins, I have an announcement to make, actually…” Allura announced, clasping her hands together. “Just the other day I received an email from an old acquaintance of mine- she’s interested in joining Coran and I in helping you all.”

Her face lit up with a small smile. “Her name is Romelle… I’d be interested in having her help but, I wished to see what you all would say.” At least Hunk wasn’t wrong- Allura was acting weird, and now they understood why. “I don’t know about anyone else but.. I think you could bring her in for a bit.” Lance suggested, leaning back. “If we like her and she likes being here, I think she should be able to stay.”

The rest hesitantly nodded in agreement. It was a fair agreement- Romelle could help, and they’d get to meet someone new. “Then it’s settled. I’ll send her a response.”

Someone new couldn’t hurt.. right?


	20. Escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am boo-boo the fool.  
> I had thought I could update last month, or even earlier this month. Unfortunately Season 8 messed up my schedule... and I forgot. So guess who is back, updating at one in the morning. Me.

“So what’s the deal with this “Zarkon thing”?” Lance asked, finally gaining the ability to after so long of having to deal with Allura interrupting their group sessions. Not only that, but soon Romelle would be joining them, further denying their privacy. “Well, I’m not entirely sure anymore.” Coran admitted, crossing his legs. “If Romelle will be joining us, I don’t believe we’ll get the time to run off… but, I’ve been meaning to ask you all something..” The didn’t mean anything good.

The room fell oddly quiet, despite none of them knowing what Coran’s question really was. “Do you all not trust what is going on here?” He asked, his eyes shifting around to everyone’s faces. They appeared uneasy, but calm. “What do you mean?” Keith asked, hoping to break the ice. “You’re all so curious about the origins of this place, about Alfor and Zarkon… all of it. I was beginning to get curious if you all had your doubts.”

Coran wasn’t wrong- any of the paladins could identify that. Shiro had his curiosities, of course, but they all did, didn’t they? His eyes shifted to his lover, who sat on the opposite side of the room, his intention was to keep Coran from becoming suspicious of the relationships in the room. “I’m still curious to know why one of you decided to drug me that one day.” It hadn’t been mentioned since it occurred- being honest, some of them had forgotten.

Lotor shifted uncomfortably, adjusting his hoodie so the sleeves were definitely extended past his fingers. “Lance should give you the rundown of why it was done. It was his idea.” He said with a scowl. Clearly he was still agitated about their quarrel the other day. Lance shot him a swift glare, but won Coran’s attention. “We all wanted to adventure around to the rooms we haven’t been in yet, okay?

“We got curious about this place- all because Keith showed up and made us all adventurous.” Lance explained, mostly to the best of his ability. It had been brought up many times, but Keith’s sudden appearance was the cause of all their past troubles. Though, it did bring some good events.. A lot of better experiences, especially for Lance. “What did you expect to find? We aren’t some secret government agency!” Coran laughed to himself.

It did lighten the mood of the room. “If I’m being honest… from how nervous I was going through the rooms, I was almost expecting to find a dead body or something.” Pidge replied awkwardly, rubbing her arm. Coran was being so calm about this- if they told Allura, more likely than not, she’d have an aneurysm. “Well despite how odd and distant this place may be, I promise you we aren’t hiding you from anything.

“Allura may be against it, but I’m here to tell you all anything you’d like to know.” Coran said, offering everyone a soft smile. “What are the plans for leaving this place for good?” Lotor asked, obviously hoping to take advantage of Coran’s help. He had all right to. “Ah yes… the plans to discharge you all…” Coran mumbled, almost sounding… defeated. “Allura and I haven’t properly spoken about it- but Lotor, you know you can’t-”

“I understand that I can’t leave.” Lotor growled, abruptly cutting him off. “But if anyone else can, they’re better off out of this place.” To Keith , that was.. One of the nicest, yet most threatening things he’d ever heard from him. Coran bit his lip, sighing quickly. “Lotor, I understand you’re frustrated-” Once again, he was cut off. “No, no you don’t. I’ve been here longer than anyone else. I want to get out, and I know I can’t.

“Because I’m not getting better? No. Because of my fucking father, and the fact that I murdered one of my own friends.” Lotor spat, his words wavering as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Pidge, being the closest person to him, held out her hand comfortingly. To her relief, he grabbed her hand. Coran had paled at the mention of his past, but knew he shouldn’t push on about it.

That was the end of that group meeting.

~~~

Later in the night, Keith and Lance were woken by the sound of harsh and quick knocking on the door, yet still quiet enough to not disturb anyone else in the building. Lance was the one to get up and open it. “Shiro- what’re you-” Lance barely had a moment to speak before Shiro pushed himself into the room. “We need to talk, and now. It happened again- it’s important.” The frantic man explained, barely catching his breath.

Lance swallowed anxiously, sitting on the end of his bed. Keith looked up at Shiro, concern colouring his face. “Shiro, what happened? What did you dream about- why didn’t you tell anyone else?” He asked, very startled, confused, and dazed. “Because it didn’t involve them- it didn’t involve anyone but me-” From his tone, actions, and facial expressions, both boys could tell Shiro was in a panic.

“Okay okay- explain from the beginning.” Lance said, pulling his legs up to sit criss-cross. Shiro hesitated, closing his eyes to breathe a bit slower. “I was- I was floating, I guess- just like in our first dreams. Except I didn’t see a lion this time- I… I don’t know what I was looking at.

“It was another robotic creature… it’s hard to describe because I didn’t get a good look at it- it was mostly a dark grey from it’s silhouette, but I remember seeing some purple lights as it’s eyes, and lighting up some of its pieces… It also had a tail- I remember the tail…” Shiro explained, of what his memory could provide. He couldn’t bring himself to wake Lotor up to tell him first- his next choice were the two people he trusted to not panic.

Both Keith and Lance found themselves speechless. Aside from what everyone had seen that one day, now Shiro was seeing another robot- an enemy ship? Another ally? “Wh-What was it doing?” Lance managed to say, trying to not sound surprised or panicked. “It was… it wasn’t trying to fight me… It’s glowing eyes were staring me down like I was its enemy- it was trying to communicate but, I couldn’t hear it or recognize the voice.”

Shiro sounded less panicked by the end of the explanation, but now Keith and Lance understood why he seemed so panicked upon arrival. “I didn’t want to wake everyone else up- I could trust you two enough to not freak out.” He hoped he’d chosen right- Hunk would have panicked, Pidge would most likely ask too many questions… and Lotor was too adorable for Shiro to wake up.

“I’d say you made the right choice but- what the fuck?” Lance said, his thin eyebrows shooting to his hairline. “What in the actual fuck does that mean? The lions didn’t have a meaning- so what does that mean?” Keith looked over at him. “Lance, relax. If it’s just like the lions, it means absolutely nothing.” He clicked his tongue. “Which means it’s nothing to freak out over.” He added, yet his stomach dropped.

As far as Keith was concerned, the dream lions meant absolutely nothing, now that it was covered up by Allura. Thought despite what she had said, and how Coran reassured them this place was safe and unsuspicious, he kept his doubts to himself. “Keith… Keith is right. It could mean absolutely nothing- I just can’t help but worry.” Shiro admitted, before they heard a short lived knock at the door.

Being the closest, Lance shuffled off of his bed to open it. The minute his fingertips touched the knob, a note slipped under the door. Shiro knew the handwriting. “Open the door, see if he’s still out there.” He said, as Lance picked up the note. “Why would he write a note instead of just coming in?” Lance questioned, but opened the door like Shiro had ordered. To their surprise, he’d managed to disappear within a span of seconds.

“What does the note say?” Keith quietly asked, climbing off of his bed. Shiro took it from Lance’s hand, opening the slip of paper.

_To those who may read this, share with the rest,  
Whether this note is important to you, I leave that for you to decide.  
Recently I’ve made some discoveries, so I’ve decided to share this at my worst moment. This note has been prepared in advance, for anyone to find, or for me to share.  
There is a way to leave. If you’ve received this note, it means I’ve taken that chance, or have… done otherwise. I’ve waited for the perfect opportunity to leave- when I saw I was no longer needed here, and was unwanted.  
If you wish to do the same, follow my example. There is an alarm set at night so if windows or doors to the outside are opened, they’ll detect it and go off. I left a window open wide enough for me to climb through, and when the alarm would be set, it wouldn’t trigger unless I open it more of close it.  
Getting out of the house is easy, but getting out beyond there, I leave to you. I have my own way.  
Lotor Sincline ___

__The three stared at the note in surprise, and shock. “Did he just- he just got out? He could have left months ago- and only now he decides to?” Lance questioned, flabbergasted. It was almost astonishing- how had he managed to figure that out? Why hadn’t he used it before? Shiro averted his gaze from the paper, looking back down the hallway. “He left our bedroom window open.” He said suddenly._ _

__“If we’re lucky, we can still catch him.” Keith added, and subconsciously began silently speeding down the hall to Shiro and Lotor’s shared room. Lance and Shiro followed behind, with Shiro’s heart beating out of his chest. He couldn’t lose Lotor- not now- he didn’t know if he’d ever see him again. The window in the room was opened- with most, if not all, of Lotor’s belongings missing._ _

__Shiro motioned for the two smaller boys to crawl out first, to which they obliged with an easy fit, soon followed by Shiro, who struggled a bit with his broader shoulders. “Go, go!” Shiro whispered in urgency. They could see headlights, and two figures standing together. Keith shook his head, shrinking back against the building. “Guys, stay down and stay quiet.” He commanded quietly. The three shrunk down, trying to hear anything._ _

__One of the figures was Lotor- they could make out his hair and figure, Kova in his arms, and a duffel bag hanging loosely from his shoulder. He was shaking, looking up at the taller male- one they had never seen before. He was tall and muscular, the leather of his jacket reflecting off of his car’s headlights, as he sat on the car’s hood. From afar his face was difficult to see- one distinct feature that could be made out was his one almost glowing eye._ _

__“Who is that guy…?” Lance asked nervously, eyes widening in fear. Keith shrugged, but made his best guess. “One of his father’s friends?” He suggested. Shiro swallowed harshly. What was Lotor thinking? What about the “stay away from Zarkon” thing they had going on? He shushed the two- if he could hear anything they were saying, it would make him feel better, or worse._ _

__Shiro crouched, sticking to the shadows of the building as he crawled closer. Lance stayed frozen in place. “You know why you came. Take me away from here. To my father.” Lotor spat, voice shaking. Kova hissed in his arms, digging his claws into his master’s arm. Lotor winced. “Accepting my offer was your own mistake, young Lotor.” Sendak snarled, sending Lotor’s soul crumbling to the ground with a sadistic grin._ _

__“I know what my father will do to me if I return. Especially after what I’ve done.” Lotor admitted, lowering his head, stray strands of white hair sliding off of his shoulders. Shiro’s entire body froze. Lotor would be dragging himself directly into a death trap. And he wanted it. Lance’s heart sank. Somehow, he felt part of this was his fault. Keith’s eyes lit up. “Lance, help me with something.” He whispered._ _

__It was the only thing he could think of doing. Lance looked over at him. “What- why?” He ended up asking, without even hearing the plan first. “Go in and grab Coran. Make as much noise as possible.” Keith ordered. “Please. For Shiro.” He whispered, seeing Lance’s expression shift. He appeared uncertain, but at the mention of Shiro, he softened, nodding as he slid back into the room, purposely triggering the alarm._ _

__If that didn’t wake everyone up, Lance wasn’t sure what would. It was fairly hushed on the outside of the building, but inside it was ringing in everyone’s ears. It’s what brought Coran to the source of the alarm in a minute or less. “Lance, what’s-” Before he could finish, Lance pointed outside._ _

__“I hate saying it, but we have to get Lotor before he makes a mistake.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!!!  
> Our next chapter gets a bit darker, but does not go into much detail. If you are triggered by suicidal mentionings, I suggest skipping around the ending of the next chapter. Thank you for reading.


End file.
